


Filthy Games

by orphan_account



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-15 19:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19625419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Carrington's are Atlanta's wealthiest family with never ending drama and death surrounding them. Follow your favorite characters acting out new and exciting plots and relationships!Excerpt:Fallon Carrington had everything but love...she shrugged off the thought and focused on what she did have--lots of fucking money.Copyright © 2019 by Blaire Carter





	1. Betrayal

Fallon Morell Carrington was not a happy camper. She sipped her sparkling champagne and watched her father, Blake Carrington, and new stepmother, Cristal Flores, preen on the grand curved staircase while their elegantly dressed guests clapped. They'd just gotten hitched at the Carrington manor and now they were on their way to their fabulous honeymoon. Fallon sat her champagne glass down on a passing waiter's tray and clapped lazily while making her signature sour face. The young beauty was used to getting what she wanted and she wanted the new Mrs. Blake Carrington out. Fallon slinked through the crowd and her older brother, Steven, stopped her. 

"You look like you're up to something," Steven said looking her up and down. "You look fabulous by the way."

"I know," Fallon said smugly. She was wearing custom Givenchy. Her floor gold length gown was mermaid style and covered in Swarovski crystals, and Harry Winston diamonds graced her slender neck. 

Steven snorted. "Conceited much? How do I look?" he asked fixing his tie.

"Very dapper," she said craning her neck to look around the crowd. 

"Who are you looking for?" Steven asked. 

"Culhane," Fallon said speaking of the family driver and her secret lover. "I need to speak with him."

"Why would he be here?" 

"Dad invited him. He was just here but he disappeared--" Fallon stopped short as Cristal made a beeline for her. Cristal put her hands on her nonexistent hips and looked Fallon up and down. 

"Aren't you a little overdressed? It's MY special day, not yours Fallon," Cristal snapped. Cristal was wearing a short, flouncy white dress with a cape by Giambattista Valli and a white wide brim hat. Her matching heels were by Valentino and yet Fallon still towered over her. 

"No one told you to dress like the Wicked Witch of the South for your "special day"," Fallon said looking at Cristal's cape and hat. "But I like your hat--it's so...avant garde."

Cristal frowned and turned around, whipping Fallon in the face with her cape. 

Fallon turned back to Steven. "Did Mommy dearest just bitchslap me with her cape?"

Steven chuckled. "Yes and I'm living for it. Anyway. Speaking of lost boy toys...have you seen Sammy Jo?"

Just then Sam and Culhane came into the grand foyer looking spent and suspicious. Fallon and Steven looked at each other. 

"Oh hell no," Fallon said marching up to Culhane. 

Culhane paled. 

"Where have you been?" Fallon snapped. 

"The bathroom," Culhane said cooly. "Why?" He asked fixing his bowtie. 

Fallon peered at him suspiciously. "Liar."

In the meantime Steven was tearing into Sam. 

"Were you with Sam?" Fallon asked looking her secret boyfriend up and down. Michael Culhane was basically a Carrington. He'd been their driver for years and Fallon had always had a thing for him. Until one day he'd confessed that he always had a thing for her. They hooked up as often as they could but they kept their fiery romance a secret, which made it all the more hot. 

Michael cleared his throat and frowned. "Why would I be with him?"

"You hooked up with Michael Culhane!?" Steve boomed. The room went quiet and someone dropped a champagne glass. 

Fallon slapped Michael and stomped out of the room to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and flopped on her king-sized bed and groaned. It was just her luck that her boyfriend would hook up with her brother's boyfriend during her father's wedding to a gold digging shrew. There was a knock at her door.

"Fuck off!" Fallon said.

The door opened and it was Cristal. 

"Really?" Fallon said sitting up. "You're like the last person I want to see right now."

Cristal pursed her lips and then sat down next to Fallon. Fallon moved over. 

"I know how you must be feeling," Cristal started. 

"How in the fuck would you know how I'm feeling?" Fallon spat. 

"First of all, I may not be your mother but you will not speak to me that way out of respect--"

"To hell with respect," Fallon interrupted. "I don't have to do anything you say, Cristal Flores."

"I'm just trying to relate to you," Cristal said knitting her eyebrows together. 

Fallon made gag face. "Well stop."

Cristal frowned and got up. "Fine. I won't indulge your attitude any longer. I have a honeymoon to attend..." she swept out of the room and slammed the door. 

Fallon didn't want to hate Cristal but she just had such a punchable face. Yes she was a pretty skinny brunette on the outside but she was a vile snake on the inside who was not good enough for Fallon's father. In Fallon's eyes, though, no one was good enough for Blake Carrington. Not that she was a daddy's girl or anything. Fallon wasn't even a mommy's girl but that was a whole other can of worms. There was another knock at her door.

"Are you serious?" Fallon asked standing. She opened the door and it was Michael. "Well if it isn't my skank ex."

"Your ex?" Michael asked frowning. He pushed past her and started pacing the room. "I just want you to know that I'm not gay, Fallon."

Fallon put her hand up. "Save it."

Michael looked her up and down. "You know I love you baby." He sidled up to Fallon and tried to kiss her. 

"Yuck, as if!" Fallon said pushing him away. "Look. I really give no fucks if you are gay. But you will NOT cheat on me. Do you understand? Especially not with Sammy Jo."

Michael ran his hands over his head. "I fucked up. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't do forgiveness. Now leave."

"Fallon you're being unreasonable," Michael said. "I will do anything. Please don't break up with me."

"I don't like begging. It's such a turn off," Fallon said as she surveyed herself in her floor length mirror. She looked damn good. She winked at herself and then turned back to Michael. "You're still here?!"

"Fine," Michael spat. "I'll leave." He said making for the door. 

"Good!" Fallon called after him. "I'll be calling an Uber from now on!"

"Like hell you will!" Michael said from down the hall. 

Fallon harrumphed and slammed her door shut and locked it. She needed 'me' time to think. There was so much to unload and she had no one to talk to. The only person she could think to speak to at this point was their butler, Anders. She got up and made her way through the luxurious manor towards the massive kitchen. 

"Anders!" Fallon called. 

"Yes, Miss Carrington?" Anders asked. "I'm right in front of you. There's no need to yell."

"You know I'm loud," Fallon said as she grabbed a pink macaroon off of a silver platter.

"Yes. We all know, Miss Carrington," Anders said. 

Fallon gave him a look. "Anyway. I'm sure you've heard already but Michael and Sam hooked up."

"Yes, I've heard."

Fallon dusted off her hands. "I'm going to be honest. I have no one to talk to..."

"Well I'd be happy to be your shoulder to cry on," he said. 

"I'm not going to cry," Fallon said reaching for a juicy red grape. 

Anders rolled his eyes. "It's okay to admit that you're hurt, Fallon."

"You know what? Never mind. I don't need to talk to anyone," she said grabbing the bushel of grapes and stomping out of the kitchen. No one understood her pain and so she would suffer alone. The party guests had moved outside to see her father and Cristal off on their honeymoon to some exotic place or another. Fallon watched them from the large windows. She popped another grape into her mouth. Her father had found love again and he was old, so maybe Michael wasn't the end for her. There would be someone else. Someone who wouldn't betray her. Fallon turned her attention back to Cristal. Even the shrew had found love. 

"I'm sorry."

Fallon whipped around. Her hair fanned out like the wings of a majestic bird. "Sam."

Sam walked up to her. "I let my hormones get the better of me. You know I'm eternally horny."

"Isn't that the story of your existence," Fallon said looking him up and down. "I hope it was worth it."

"Oh it definitely was," Sam said. He turned red. "Oops. Sorry chica."

"Never call me 'chica' again. Comprende?"

Sam reached out to hug her. "Truce?"

Fallon sighed. Sam was Cristal's family and therefore Fallon should've hated him. But she just couldn't bring herself to hate him. He was just too cute. Especially dressed in head to toe Gucci. She could see why Steven was enamored with him. 

"You're forgiven. But don't you ever cheat on my brother again," Fallon said. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam said. "Kiss?"

Fallon felt worn down. "Fine."

They kissed each other on the cheeks. 

"Mwah!" Sam said dramatically. 

"Traitor!" Steven said walking into the living room. 

Fallon smoothed down her dress. "Hardly. I am as forgiving as Mother Teresa."

Sam and Steven both laughed. 

"Hardly," Anders said walking by. 

"I can be a good person," Fallon pouted. 

"Did you forgive Culhane?" Sam asked. 

"That's entirely different," Fallon said putting her hand on hip. "He cheated on ME."

"Where is he anyway?" Steven asked. 

"Culhane left," Anders said solemnly. 

"He left?" Fallon asked shocked. 

Anders folded his hands behind his back. "He just put in his resignation and he's left manor grounds."

Fallon's stomach dropped and then her vision dissolved to white noise. 

"Fallon!" Steven cried. 

Everything went black for Fallon and she awoke about a half an hour later in her bedroom. 

"Where am I?" she asked wiping her eyes. She looked to her side and Sam was taking selfies. She sat up. "I almost died and you're taking selfies?!"

Sam put his phone down. "Fallon! You're alive."

"Yes. I survived bitch. Unfortunately."

Sam laughed. "Come on. Let's get drunk. Blake and Cristal are gone and you look like you need one."

Fallon held her head. "My heart..."

"I'm so sorry. I just thought you guys hooked up every now and then. I didn't know that you were in love with him..."

"I'm not in love with him," Fallon said quickly.

"Sure my love. Now. Shots, shots, shots, shots!"

"I'd love to, mi amor, but--"

"But what? You have to work? Because I think Carrington Atlantic will be able to survive without you for one day."

"Finnneee," Fallon relented. "Just let me get changed."

***********

Fallon and Sam arrived at one of Atlanta's newest nightclubs--MINX. The line was wrapped around the building and seemed to disappear into the ether. But that was not a problem for Fallon and Sam. They waltzed past the losers who had to wait in line and security nodded at them and let them inside. Sam started dancing right away but Fallon needed a drink.

"One White Russian," Fallon said to the bartender.

"Come dance with me," Sam said swaying his hips. He was dressed in head to toe black leather, which showed off his lean physique.

"Calm down, blazing saddles," Fallon said as the bartender handed her her drink. She took a sip and made a face. It was strong--just how she liked it. She started swaying her hips to the beat as she and Sam edged onto the dance floor. Fallon knew she looked fabulous--too fabulous for this crowd in fact. She was wearing a white mini dress with her hair down and sky high gold heels. She looked up at the VIP tables and then turned to Sam. "That's where we should be."

"Apparently some rapper is in the VIP section tonight. I don't think we can get in," Sam pouted. 

"Fallon smirked. "You don't think we can get in? Phssh. I'm like a Visa--accepted everywhere. Come on," she said taking his hand and leading him up to the VIP section. She tapped the burly bodyguard on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but we belong up here," she said boldly.

The bodyguard crossed his muscled arms. "No."

"Look you one syllable Neanderthal," Fallon started. "My father owns Carrington Atlantic." She waited for the recognition to hit him but he just stared at her. "Fine, you big buffoon. I'm not about to beg to be let into your stupid VIP--"

Just then a handsome man with a diamond grill showed up. 

"You givin' my girl a hard time? The guy said to the bodyguard. "Because I ain't paid you to turn down sexy women like this one here," he said rubbing his hands together.

Fallon smiled. This was more like it. The rapper held out his hand for her and she crossed the red rope but when she quickly looked back Sam was on the other side pouting.

"Oh, you forgot my friend," Fallon said going back for Sam.

The rapper let out a low laugh. "I ain't forget nuthin', bae. No gays allowed. Just beautiful women like yourself..."

Fallon made a face. "I think I'll pass then," she said letting go of his bejeweled hand.

The rapper looked her up and down. "Fine. Ain't like I'm losing out on anything special" he said walking away.

Fallon seethed and then grabbed a drink off a passing waiter's tray and dumped it on the rapper.

"Yo what the fuck, bitch!" The rapper said.

Fallon took Sam's hand and was about to leave when Sam turned around.

"I'm glad Kylie's no longer with your janky ass," Sam yelled. He paused as though he had something else to say but he just put his hand up and walked out of the club.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Fallon asked once they were outside waiting for the valet.

Sam shook his head, trying not to cry. "It's fine. I'm used to it. Not everyone is as accepting as you are."

Fallon put her arm around him. "What can I do?"

Fallon's Lykan Hypersport pulled up and the valet got out of the sleek vehicle.

Sam looked at Fallon and then back at the car and he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"My car. You want my car?"

Sam smiled and jumped up and down. "Please!"

Fallon rolled her eyes and handed him the keys. "Treat her well..."

Sam got into the car. "You're the most giving, loving person that ever existed!" he said revving the engine. 

Fallon laughed as she got into the passenger seat. "Be sure to tell that to god so I can get into his good graces."

Sam drove off like a maniac. "Why? I hear hell is much more your speed."

Fallon hit him on the arm. "If that's the case then slow down. I'm not ready to leave this planet just yet..."

Sam looked over at her. "You know that you've accomplished more than most people your age, right?"

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to die," Fallon said fixing her lipstick in the rearview mirror. "I have so much more money to make and people to take down. It would be a shame, you know?

Sam nodded. "A damn shame."

Fallon shook off all thoughts of her mortality. Tonight she was alive. Very much so. And while Culhane had broken her heart she wasn't going to let it ruin her. She was too strong for that. She was a Carrington afterall.


	2. Boss Lady

"No. No. No!" Fallon said throwing priceless couture around her already messy bedroom. She put her hands on her curvy hips and tried to catch her breath. Getting dressed for work was hard work. She eventually settled on a sharp red suit with a pencil skirt by Elie Tahari. She wiggled into the tight ensemble and admired her reflection. She had honey brown hair with big blue eyes and perfectly shaped (natural) lips. She pushed up her perfect breasts (also natural) and she smiled. She was the prettiest girl she knew and nothing would ever change that. Not even Cristal Flores. Fallon put on her heels and grabbed her Birkin bag off of her bed and headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning! Where's the bacon, bitches?" Fallon asked as she sat at the table with her family. She poured herself a glass of freshly pressed orange juice. No one answered her; they just poked at their breakfast. "Okay. What's with the awkward silence?"

Sam cleared his throat and then took a sip of his steaming coffee.

Fallon made a face. "Hello?!"

"Well..." Steven started. "You should know that dad brought in a new chief operating officer..."

Fallon turned as red as her suit. "What?!"

"You know that I'm no longer with the company in an official capacity..." Steven rambled. "But I thought you should know and..."

"And?" Fallon asked, unable to bare the suspense any longer. "Spit it the fuck out Steven."

"He's hired Monica Colby," Sam blurted out. He turned to Steven. "Sorry."

Fallon dropped her bacon strip. "Monica Fucking Colby?" Monica Colby was the little sister of Jeffrey Broderick "Jeff" Colby--one of Blake's greatest rivals. The Colby's grew up receiving charitable handouts from the Carrington's, but soon Jeff made his own fortune and then there was bad blood. "No way," Fallon said standing and grabbing her Birkin. "This is NOT happening. Not today. Not ever, Satan." She left the dining room with great flare and walked outside and waited for Culhane. "Shit, shit, shit!" she said stomping her foot as she remembered he was gone. She went to the garage and picked out one of Blake's many, many cars. "The Tesla will do," she said slipping inside of the futuristic car. She revved the engine and sped off to Carrington Altantic. 

Fallon whizzed in out of traffic and cursed at passing drivers for being too slow. Soon she arrived at CA headquarters. She got out of the Tesla and left the door open as she was used to someone closing it for her. She smoothed down her suit and sashayed into the towering glass building. Employees quickened their pace and looked down as she walked through the maze of halls to her office. "What are you looking at?" she snapped at an intern. The intern screeched and spilled his coffee as he ran away. Fallon rolled her pretty blue eyes. "Dumbass," she muttered. Fallon knew that she was the Anna Wintour of Carrington Atlantic. But she didn't get to where she was today without being a bad bitch. Okay. Maybe her family name had a little to do with it. Fallon stopped walking when she bumped into Monica. 

"Speak of the Devil..." Monica said. Monica Colby was elegant like a ballerina. Her skin was smooth and she always had the best hairstyles. Today she was wearing an emerald green dress with an oversized magenta bow on one shoulder and matching sky high Charlotte Olympia heels. 

Fallon looked her up and down and she hated that Monica looked so damn good. "I heard that you stole my job," she said. 

Monica snorted. "Hardly. Your father gave it me," she said checking her perfect manicure. "Now. You're..." she checked her diamond Cartier watch. "...about fifteen minutes late. I will be taking note of that. Get prepared. We have a meeting in ten." Monica gave Fallon a smug smile and then bumped into her as she walked away. 

"Bitch," Fallon mumbled as she walked into her all glass corner office. She sat at her desk and threw her Birkin on the floor as if it didn't cost upwards of twenty grand. She kicked her legs up and put them on her messy desk, knocking off papers onto the floor. There was a method to her madness, which went for most things in her life at the moment. Her cell phone rang and she rolled her eyes. "Culhane, I really don't want to talk to you. I had to drive MYSELF to work today."

"I thought you were going to take an Uber?" he snorted. 

Fallon put her legs down. "Shut up. I hate you for life but you must come back to work for us. There's no one like you."

"You want me to be your driver again?"

"What can I say? You're a smooth driver."

Culhane chuckled. "You miss me. Come to dinner with me."

"Is that an order, Culhane?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...no. Now I have to get to a meeting. You better be back at the manor when I get home," she said. She hung up the call and grabbed a manilla folder and her laptop and left her office. She charged down the hall to the meeting room. "What's up cunts?" she said as she walked into the room. Her coworkers gave her fake smiles. They knew better than to give her attitude. "How is everyone?" Fallon asked as if she cared. 

A timid, mousy woman raised her hand. 

"You don't have to raise your hand," Fallon snapped. "But go on..."

"I'm doing good..." the woman said smiling meekly. 

"Are you kidding me?" Fallon asked. She shook her head. "Well thank you for that insightful tidbit of information. Please no one go next."

"I trust you all are up to date with the figures for this last quarter," Monica said as she walked into the room. "You're in my spot," she said to Fallon without looking up.

Fallon put her feet on the table, showing off her red bottoms. "You like? I just bought 'em."

"Get out of my seat, Fallon," Monica said more stern this time. "Or I'll have security escort you out."

"You wouldn't," Fallon said putting her feet down and standing. 

Both women stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. 

"This is MY spot, just like I'm supposed to be COO," Fallon said slamming her hand down on the table. 

"You're right about one thing--supposed to be. But you aren't, Fallon. So either take another seat or get the hell out. We have work to do."

Fallon glared at Monica. She was stubborn like her father and she wasn't about to let Monica humiliate her in front of HER employees. "I'm calling my father," Fallon said leaving the office. 

"You do that!" Monica called, and then she laughed. 

Fallon felt stupid. Of course she wasn't going to call her father but she would be damned if she was going to back down to Monica Colby. There was only room for one boss lady in town.


	3. Sweet Revenge

"Harder!" Fallon said as her personal masseuse kneaded her tense back muscles. "I'm not paying you a three hundred dollars an hour for you to poke me like a virgin boy during his first time." The masseuse wiped her forehead and continued massaging Fallon. Fallon took out her phone and texted Anders: BRING ME A BLOODY, BLOODY MARY ASAP. She smiled and put her phone down and rested her head on the heated fluffy towel. This was exactly what she needed to unwind after her stressful day at work with Monica. How DARE Monica embarrass her like that in front of her employees. Monica needed to be set straight but Fallon didn't know how just quite yet. 

"Your Bloody Mary, Miss Carrington," Anders said moments later.

Fallon took the extravagant drink from him and threw out the celery stalk. "Thank you, Anders. You wouldn't believe the day that I've had," she said taking a sip. "Ooh! Spicy. Just the way I like it." She sat up and Anders looked away. 

"You're very welcome. What kind of day have you had, Miss Carrington?"

Fallon shrugged on her red silk robe. "Monica Colby stole my job and humiliated me today at work. Can you believe her?" 

"I can."

Fallon took another long sip. "What can I do to get back at her?"

"Two words: Jeff Colby."

"You're a genius, Anders!" Fallon said almost spilling her drink. 

"I'm glad you finally noticed. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked. 

"Nope. You've been a very big help. You're dismissed."

Anders shook his head and left the spa. 

"Thank you for nothing," Fallon said to the masseuse. "And don't expect a tip either."

Fallon took out her phone again and texted Jeff: MEET ME AT GIOVANNI's @ 8. She wasn't attracted to Jeff in the least despite him being a very attractive man. He just wasn't her type. Culhane was her type. She tensed again. She'd have to ask Anders if Culhane had come to get his old job back. 

Jeff texted her back: WHY?

Fallon quickly typed a reply: BECAUSE. 

...

...

FINE. SEE YOU THERE. 

Fallon smiled. She always got what she wanted and right now she wanted to get back at Monica. Revenge was going to be a sweet as Fallon's favorite dessert. 

*******

Fallon sat at the best table at the most popular Italian restaurant in all of Atlanta--Giovanni's. She jiggled her foot impatiently as she waited for Jeff to show up. She checked her phone; he was now officially five minutes late. No one made Fallon Carrington wait. She was dressed to kill in a floral white and red dress by Johanna Ortiz. It was called the “Beautiful Chaos Dress”, which fit Fallon's personality and fashion sense perfectly. It also cost a whopping $1,700. But that was pennies to a billionaire heiress like her. It was her shoes that stole the show though. They were Aquazzura's $895 “Lily of the Valley Sandals”. Red strappy heels that tied up her slim ankles with a bunch of sweet lilies as decoration on the side. She continued to jiggle her foot so the woman staring at her at the table next to her could see her sold out heels. 

"Do you have a problem?" Fallon snapped at the woman.

The woman put her nose up and looked away. Fallon rolled her big eyes to high heaven. She was famous in Atlanta because of her family's dynasty, but that didn't mean that she was okay with people staring at her. She was about to get up and leave when Jeff strolled into the restaurant like the playboy billionaire that he was. He was dressed in an all black Gucci suit with a gold tie and gold Italian leather shoes. His gold jewelry and watch tied in perfectly with his over the top ensemble. He gave Fallon a sly smile as he sat down across from her. 

"You're late," Fallon said. She was clearly unimpressed with him unlike the onlookers around them. Jeff Colby was new money while the Carrington's were old money. New money and old money mixed about as well as oil and water. 

"I'm sorry," Jeff said unbuttoning his suit jacket. "I got caught up. What's this all about?"

"Can't an old friend just want to take another friend out to dinner?" Fallon asked with a sweet smile. 

Jeff gave her a look. "Sure. So long as that 'old friend' isn't Fallon Carrington."

Fallon pursed her red lips and Jeff took out his phone and started texting. 

"Excuse me," Fallon said. "You're being rude."

Jeff ignored her and Fallon snatched the phone out of his hand and dunked it in her glass of water. 

"Fallon! What the hell?!" Jeff scoffed. 

Fallon put her finger to her lips. "Shh. You're making a spectacle of yourself. You're here because I need a favor. Your spoiled little sister has taken my position as the COO of Carrington Atlantic and that just won't do. I will NOT have her as my boss--do you understand Colby?"

"Blake made her COO for a reason: she was the best person for the position," Jeff said leaning back in his chair cockily. 

"No she's not," Fallon said simply. "We all know I am."

Jeff chuckled. "But are you? You're a spoiled, self-indulgent brat who makes impulsive decisions. You would tank your father's company in less than a week."

Fallon glared at him. 

"Don't look at me like that," he said. "You know it's true."

"You know what else is true? Your attraction to me," she said smirking.

Jeff made a stank face. "Come again?"

"Oh, Jeff. We all know that you've had a crush on me for years," Fallon said. She rested her foot on his crotch underneath the table and smiled. "Why don't we do something about it?"

Jeff moved her foot. "I see what you're doing and no, I'm not going to hook up with you to get back at my sister." He stood suddenly. "Have a good night, Fallon," he said. 

"Wait!" Fallon said standing. "We could still just hook up." She cringed. She hated herself for begging someone to get something she wanted. She wasn't accustomed to having to beg and it made her feel poor and icky. 

Jeff gave in. "Sure. As long as it stays between me and you..."

Fallon chewed on her bottom lip. "Deal," she said holding out her hand for him to shake. 

Jeff shook her hand. "Should we get this deal in writing?"

"Smart." Fallon reached for a pen in her purse. It was vital for a business woman like herself to always have one handy in case a contract needed to be penned up and signed. She grabbed a napkin and wrote out their contract. "Here," she said handing him the napkin. "I've signed and dated it. You do the same."

Jeff quickly read over the contract and then he signed. "So when do we start?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

Fallon looked him up and down. She would have to fake it to get through the night but it was worth it. Taking down Monica Colby was worth it. Jeff may have read the contract but he didn't read the fine print and the devil was always in the details. "Tonight," she said husikly.


	4. The Hookup

"Nice place," Fallon said as she put down her Celine bag on Jeff's marble coffee table. She looked around and raised her perfectly arched eyebrows. The place was as gaudy and new money as Jeff and Monica Colby. Whoever his decorator was deserved to be fired AND praised for getting it so right and yet so very wrong. "I'm surprised you finally moved out on your own. Monica must be losing her mind."

Jeff took off his suit jacket and draped it over a chair. "You want a drink?" he asked ignoring her. 

"Sure," she said sitting down primly. "Vodka. Make it dirty not disgusting."

Jeff chuckled and began making their drinks. "You say that I've always had a crush on you...how do you know?"

"It's obvious," she said crossing her legs. "You salivate over me like a starving puppy. You must be ecstatic about tonight."

"Yeah. I'm pretty happy we're finally hooking up," he said handing Fallon her drink. "So... when should we take it in the bedroom?"

Fallon choked on her drink. "First order of business. Always read the fine print."

Jeff frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're not going to be getting all up in this tonight, or ever. I just need to leave a trail of evidence that we 'hooked up' without us actually doing the nasty--speaking of nasty," she made a face and put the drink down. "You should really hire a bartender."

Jeff slammed his drink down, breaking the glass. It shattered everywhere and Fallon screeched. 

"Jeff!" Fallon said standing and brushing glass off of her. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Jeff fumed. "Get out."

"No! We had a deal, Colby...and in writing," Fallon said. She started wiggling around to take off her La Perla thong. "I'm going to leave evidence that we hooked up so Monica can find it. You're going to invite her over tomorrow and stuff these," she held the thong up. "In the couch."

"Is that all?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

Fallon smirked. "Oh boy are you going to wish you didn't ask that...no, that's not all. She started to undress and Jeff's eyes widened."

"Don't be a tease now, Fallon," Jeff said trying not to smile.

"Seduction is all about the art of the tease," Fallon said as she undid her bra. She stood before him completely naked except for her high heels. "Now. Get undressed."

"No."

Fallon crossed her arms. "Take. Off. Your. Ugly. Clothes. NOW. It's in the contract."

Jeff grumbled and started to undress. "You better not show my face..."

"Of course not. We both have reputations to protect. All of this is just for Monica's eyes anyway." Fallon's heart skipped a beat as she watched Jeff undress. She silently cursed herself for feeling any attraction to her rival and she tried to imagine that he was Culhane instead. She cleared her throat and looked away. "Any day now," she snapped. 

"Good things come to those who wait," Jeff said taking off his boxer briefs. He cleared his throat loudly and Fallon looked over at him.

"Wow. Impressive," she said trying not to let on just how impressed she was. "Okay. Let's do this." She took out her phone. "Show me to your bedroom."

Jeff walked towards his bedroom. Fallon looked at his toned ass and she appreciated the view thinking that it could've been worse. Jeff opened his bedroom door for her. "Wow. Impressive," she said.

"Did you just use the same sentiment for my naked body as my bedroom?" Jeff asked incredulously. 

Fallon shrugged and sat on the bed. She rubbed her hand over the silk cheetah print bedspread. It was so tacky but she loved it. "Lay down," she demanded. "We have to make this look real."

Jeff sighed and did as she said. "Are we taking video or just pics?"

"Hmm...video. She would be pissed off even more. Hmmm. No. It's too risky," Fallon said tapping her bottom lip as she imagined Monica's reaction.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Jeff said. "I love my sister."

"Boohoo. We have a contract. Now kiss me."

Jeff sighed and lied down next to her and they started making out as Fallon snapped photos of them. 

"Are you getting my face?" Jeff asked as he pulled away from Fallon. 

"Nope."

He went back to making out with her and then Fallon tried to pull away.

"We have enough pics now," she said in between kisses. 

Jeff groaned and picked her up and threw her on her stomach. He trailed butterfly kisses up and down her back. Fallon dropped her phone. 

"We have enough footage, Colby," Fallon said as she tried not to give into the intense pleasure. "Enough...I mean, not enough. Keep going. Unf..." she buried her head in the silk sheets as Jeff had his way with her. When they were finished Fallon rolled over and stared at the ceiling in shock. "This never happened. I mean it did," she said thinking of the photos pre-hookup. "But it didn't."

Jeff reached over and caressed her bare thigh. "Sure it didn't..." he smiled. 

"Ugh," Fallon said getting up. She dressed quickly. "I will be sending you these photos. You make sure your sister sees them. I don't care how, just get it done." She bolted out of his penthouse flushed and embarrassed. 

*******

A week had passed and Fallon scrubbed herself while she took a luxurious bubble bath. She couldn't believe that she actually hooked up with Jeff Colby. She grabbed her champagne glass and downed it and then she went back to rubbing essential oils all over her body. She groaned as she thought about Jeff. It was so fucking good. She hadn't had sex that good since, well, ever. She felt beyond guilty for going behind Culhane's back. She frowned. But why should she feel bad? Culhane cheated on her first and with Sam of all people. Suddenly her phone rang and it was a number she didn't recognize. She answered it although she usually wouldn't have. 

"Fallon Carrington," she said in a clipped manner. 

There was heavy breathing on the other line and then it went dead. 

"Ewe," Fallon said throwing her phone. This time a flurry of text messages inundated her phone. "For Christ sakes," she said getting out of the claw foot tub. She picked up her phone and read the many text messages:

How DARE you fuck my brother!

You're dead, Fallon, DEAD.

This is Monica Colby btw.

Did I mention that you're dead?

Someone released a video of you two and it's all over the internet!

Answer, bitch!

Cunt.

DEAD.

Fallon's stomach dropped. Sex tape? "Fuck!" she said. She took a towel off the rack and marched into her bedroom. She grabbed her laptop and opened it. She searched, "Carrington X Colby" and several sites boasted that they had the exclusive sex tape of the two richest young people in Atlanta. She groaned and clicked on a p0rn website. It was clear as day her face showing pure ecstasy as Jeff, who's face was also clearly shown, fucked her from behind. Her moaning was so loud. She didn't remember being so loud. Anders was right. Fallon quickly turned down the volume as she continued watching the video. She sat rapt with attention. The only good thing about the video was how amazing she looked. Her intense hour long sessions on her Peloton bike were paying off. Fallon covered her eyes as they came together. It was just too much. She closed her laptop and then there was a knock at her door. 

"Fuck off," she said pouting. 

"Watch your mouth, Fallon. And, oh, a sex tape?!" Blake said as he came into the room. 

Fallon blushed. "Daddy?"


	5. Sex Tape

"Fallon Morell Carrington," Blake said crossing his arms and taking a stance of defense. "You made a sex tape with Jeff Colby?!"

"I can explain, daddy," she said getting up. She took his hands in hers and made puppy dog eyes. "It's not like that..."

Blake jerked away from her. "Then what is it like, Fallon?"

Fallon tried not to cry. "We were just supposed to fake hooking up to piss off Monica. This is actually all your fault since you made her COO of Carrington Atlantic!" She stopped. "Wait, why aren't you on your honeymoon?"

"Let's focus on you for the time being," Blake said straightening his silk tie. "What in the hell, Fallon? Why would you even think that doing something like that would be remotely okay?"

"We had a contract and I just wanted to hurt her," Fallon whined. 

"Well look who's hurting now. I have Cristal working double time to clean up this PR nightmare. You've ruined her honeymoon."

"I'm sorry?" Fallon said trying not to smile deviously. 

"Are you sure about that?" he snapped. 

"You should be mad at Jeff, not me! He's the one who had a creepy secret camera in his room filming us. Oh god. Have you seen the video?"

Blake rubbed his forehead. "Thankfully no. Cristal has though. You should be ashamed of yourself, Fallon. You need to lie low for the next few days to let things cool off. Let Cristal do her job; that's why I hired her. This is a disaster, Fallon. But I know that it's not entirely your fault. My lawyers have already scrubbed the video from the internet and we're going after Colby. He's going down. Do not contact him for the time being. Now. I have a shit ton of work to do. Can you try and stay out of trouble in the meantime?"

"Yes, daddy," Fallon said rolling her eyes. 

"You know it's your attitude that made me think twice about hiring you for the COO position," he said. He gave Fallon a warning look, daring her to say something smart ass and then he left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Fallon slumped down onto the floor and started crying. She was usually the girl with the magic touch turning everything into gold and leaving a trail of success behind her. Now she was Kim Kardashian. Fallon cried even harder. She'd brought disgrace on her family name and that was the biggest insult. But she consoled herself with the fact that the Colby's had no chance against her father and his lawyers. They were going to go down fast and hard. 

******

"Omg why are you watching that?!" Fallon asked as she came up to Sam in the movie room. 

Sam quickly turned off the sex tape. "Sorry honey. Your body looks amazeballs though!"

Fallon crossed her arms. "I want to be pissed at you but thank you."

Sam took a bite of popcorn. "Why are you in here anyway? You never watch movies," he said with his mouth full. 

"I was actually looking for you. I need help on deciding what to wear to tonight's charity gala for the children," she said.

"What children?"

She waved her hand. "All of them."

Sam laughed and ate some more popcorn. "Hmm...you guys look really, really good together. Like the chemistry was off the charts sexy. I'm so turned on."

Fallon sat next to him and grabbed some popcorn. "I know and that's the problem. I hate Jeff Colby but it was so fucking good."

"I could see that..."

"I wonder if Culhane has seen it," she said covering her face. "Speaking of...did you guys really...you know..."

"Fuck? No. We just made out. I'm still really sorry about that by the way," he said. 

"It's actually totally fine. He's just experimenting and confused. Maybe you'll help him figure it out. I'd prefer you over a girl any day."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. 

She smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to show your face after showing your perfect ass to the world?" he asked. "Maybe you should sit this gala out."

"Nope. I will not have Cristal be the star. I've hosted this event for five years now and I'm not going to let some sex tape fuck that up for me."

"Okay, fine. Let's go look at some outfits."

"You don't sound very excited..." she said reaching for some more popcorn. Sam slapped her hand away. "Ouch!"

"Sorry. I am. It's just that it's not as fun shopping for others than it is for me," he said. 

"Well that's childish."

"Have you ever known me to act like an adult?"

She snorted. "I barely know you, but no. Now come on. I have racks on racks on racks of couture to go through."

Sam sighed and got up. "Can I try on dresses with you?"

Fallon rolled her eyes. "Of course, love dove. You have the perfect figure for Dior."

Sam preened. "Thank you!"

"Sure. Let's go. Couture waits for no man..."

"Or woman!"


	6. Blast From The Past

"The Alexander McQueen is deadly," Sam said taking a step back to take in Fallon's gala look. "So chic. I'm literally dead."

Fallon posed in the 80s style pink gown. "I'm living for it but let's try the Oscar de la Renta--take it off now."

Sam sighed and undressed. "But I wanted to wear it..." he said handing the dress to Fallon. 

"Thank you," she said. "Now let it go."

They did a tug of war until Fallon finally jerked it out of his hands. 

"Jeez, Sam. There's a million other dresses here to play around with."

Sam ran his hands through his dark hair. "I know. I think I'm going to go with the Tom Ford. I'm loving the gold brocade suit jacket."

"It is perfect," Fallon said stepping out of the McQueen. "Help me get this on."

Sam walked over to her and helped her with the zipper. "Can I ask you something?"

Fallon admired her reflection. "Sure," she said distracted. "What's up?"

"Do you think you could talk to Steven about us having a baby?"

Fallon turned around. "A baby?"

"Yeah, well, I'm having serious mommy issues at the moment."

"I don't think 'mommy issues' is what you're trying to say but whatever. You and Steven aren't even married yet. Maybe you should think about taking baby steps before you have a baby stepping around the manor."

"Gah, you're right. I guess don't say anything to him. I don't want to scare him off..."

"Look. Steven is madly in love with you. You can't scare him off but let him come to you...play a little hard to get. But don't cheat. That's TOO hard to get, you know? Anyway. Help me pick out some jewelry. It's in the velvet case over there," she said pointing to her vanity. Fallon watched Sam out of the corner of her eye and she felt a pang of sadness for him. He wanted a family as badly as Fallon wanted never ending success. Sam handed her the Cartier necklace and she hooked it on and touched the precious diamonds. "You're going to make a great father one day, Sam. I know it."

Sam smiled. "I just want to dress her in baby Dior."

Fallon smacked him on the arm. "You're a mess. Now go get dressed. You don't want to be late for the ball."

********

There was one thing the Carrington's knew how to do besides business--throw parties. The manor was transformed into a fantasy fairytale forest complete with nymph waiters and waitresses. Fallon made her way through the crowd playing the part of the good little hostess. She laughed when things weren't funny. She complimented those who didn't deserve compliments and she made sure everyone knew exactly who was the head woman in the Carrington household. Her. 

"I can't believe you have the gall to show your face," Cristal said walking up to Fallon with a glass of champagne in hand. 

Fallon looked Cristal up and down. "I can't believe you had the gall to show up wearing that," she said speaking of Cristal's leopard minidress. 

Cristal turned red. "It's an Alaïa."

"Well I'd be Alaïa if I didn't tell you the truth," Fallon snorted. 

"You think that you're so clever," Cristal started. "But you're just a scared little girl who would be nothing without her family's name. I'm self-made. You know nothing of the real world!"

"Thank god. I have to go now," Fallon said. 

"This isn't over," Cristal said as Fallon walked away from her. 

Fallon turned around and flipped Cristal off and then she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped. Then she stopped. "Liam???"

The devastatingly handsome man looked her up and down. "Fallon Carrington...it's been too long. You're all grown up now."

Fallon looked him up and down. "I don't know what to call you these days...is it 'Jack' or 'Liam'? What're you going by now?"

"Jack Lowden is my pen name...you can call me 'Liam'. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. So how is the writing career going?"

Liam took a swig of his drink. "I'm looking for a new publishing company to shop my latest novel."

"Oh really? And what's this latest novel about?"

"It's about a girl who falls in love with a boy from a rival dynasty and the trials and tribulations they must endure," he said. 

"Hmm...sounds vaguely like Romeo and Juliette. Is this girl based on anyone that you know...or knew?"

"Yes."

Fallon grew hot. She'd always had a thing for Liam Ridley and he was from a family that was a rival dynasty. They'd met in Sweden at their boarding school when they were fifteen. It was lust at first sight. They made out every chance they got and they were constantly getting into trouble for being trouble. Fallon eventually got kicked out of that particular school and they never consummated their lust for each other. She always wondered what the boy from boarding school would be like in bed and if they would have ever become more...

"Hello? Are you there, Fallon?" he asked smiling. 

Fallon fanned herself and took a drink off of a passing nymph's tray. She downed it and made a face. "Yes. I just got a little...hot. What're you even doing here?"

"Your new stepmother invited me."

Fallon choked on her drink. "She WHAT?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Please, go on."

"Cristal reached out to me because she's thinking of starting her own boutique publishing company."

"Cristal is starting a publishing company? What the hell!?" Fallon craned her neck to look for Cristal. She spotted her and made a beeline for her but Liam grabbed her hand. 

"Leave it alone for tonight...would you like to dance?" Liam asked. 

Fallon took a deep breath. "If you weren't Liam Fucking Ridley I would be so annoyed with you right now. But yes, let's dance." 

Liam took Fallon into his strong arms and they started swaying to the beat of the music. Fallon kept looking for Cristal, mumbling under her breath. 

"Just relax," Liam whispered into her ear. "Be in the moment."

Fallon snorted. "When have you ever known me to be in the moment and all zen and shit? I am the personification of chaos."

Liam chuckled. "I love that about you."

Fallon smiled. "You do? What else do you love about me?"

"Besides being the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen? I love that you are a strong business woman who wants to take the world by storm. You don't let anyone stand in your way--you've always been like that. It turns me on."

Fallon rested her head on his shoulder. "Go on..."

"I love that you love yourself so much--"

Fallon looked up. "Huh?"

"Fallon always comes first," he chuckles. "As it should be."

"Okay. This is getting a little too mushy for me. Are we going to hook up or not?"

Liam chuckled again. "I don't miss you making me laugh, Fallon."

"That's cool. Are we going to hook up?"

Liam pulled away from her. "I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"Hmm...I'm kind of busy lately," she lied. 

"Really?"

"No. Not really," she said slumping her shoulders. She wondered if Liam knew about the sex tape but she was too afraid to mention it. "Sorry. I just can't," she said pulling away from him. "I have to go now," she said picking up the skirt of her dress and running up the staircase like Cinderella. Liam frowned as he put his hands in his pockets. Fallon took one last glance at him as she ran up the stairs. He'd always been good for her. Too good for her. She wanted him like no other. All thoughts of Culhane and Jeff were squashed with this blast from the past. She went to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed and kicked off her Manolos. If she didn't know better she'd assume that Cristal did this on purpose and with everything that Fallon had going on with the sex tape, she couldn't help but feel like Cristal was trying to sabotage and embarrass her. Fallon tried to cry but tears wouldn't come. She needed to speak to Cristal and NOW. She got up and charged downstairs. Cristal was laughing with a group of people from Carrington Atlantic. Fallon took Cristal by the shoulder and turned her around.

"Fallon?! What the hell?" Cristal cried. She shrugged Fallon off of her and pulled up her dress strap. 

"Are you going into publishing to get back at me???" Fallon asked with her hands on her hips. 

"What!?" Cristal scoffed. "Not everything is about you, Fallon. I've always wanted to get into publishing," she said taking a sip of her drink. 

Fallon knocked her drink out of her hand. 

"You bitch!" Cristal said going after Fallon. She ripped her dress. 

Fallon paused and looked down in astonishment. "Oh no you didn't, bitch!" She slapped Cristal. "You're just a gold digger that doesn't deserve the position you have at CA! I have so much dirt on you Cristal and if I wanted to, which I think I do, I could take you down like this," she said snapping her fingers. 

Cristal opened and closed her mouth. "You're so dramatic, Fallon. That's only one of the reasons that no one likes you! Do you even have any friends?"

Fallon glared at Cristal.

"That's what I thought. You're Atlanta's biggest slut--"

"Enough!" Blake said. "Don't speak about my daughter like that, Cristal," he said standing between Cristal and Fallon. "You've both made enough of a scene tonight. This gala's about the children!"

"What children?" Sam asked appearing out of nowhere. 

"The children!!" Fallon and Blake both said. 

Sam opened his eyes wide and disappeared in the crowd again. 

"You two," he said speaking of Fallon and Cristal. "My office. Now."


	7. Petty

"Sit. Both of you," Blake demanded.

"Only one of us is a dog here," Fallon said.

"Shut up, Fallon," Blake said. "And sit." 

Both women plopped down in their seats across from Blake. Blake sat down at his massive desk and folded his hands. Cristal crossed her arms and put her nose in the air and Fallon checked her manicure and rolled her eyes. 

"You are both an embarrassment to the Carrington name," Blake started. "This is a very important charity gala with lots of important people AND reporters in attendance. Or have you both forgotten that? Or worse, do you even care?"

"I care, mi amor," Cristal said lovingly. 

"Suck up," Fallon said. 

Cristal shot Fallon a dirty look. 

Blake sighed heavily. "I'm getting beyond sick of the both of you and this petty rivalry you have going on."

"She's the one who's petty," Fallon said.

"You just don't know how to shut up, do you Fallon?" Blake asked. "You're just like your mother."

Fallon pouted. "I am NOTHING like her."

"How would you know? You've never even met her," Cristal snorted. 

"That was low, Cristal, even for a low class witch like you," Fallon said. "Daddy. The Shrew will never change and I will never stop seeing her as the gold digging whore that she is," Fallon said standing. "As long as you stay married to her I will be petty towards her. Now, I have a party to host so if you'll please excuse me..." Fallon left the room and slammed the door behind her. She put her ear to the door and she could hear them arguing. She smirked. So long as she could come between them she would continue to cause petty fights. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is for the hoi polloi?" Anders asked. 

Fallon jumped and then clutched her chest. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that sneaking up on people is extremely Norman Bates of you?"

"Why don't you leave the love birds to it and rejoin your party. You're being missed."

"Really? People are missing me?"

"No."

"Oh Anders. I just love your honesty. Never change," she said patting his chest. "Never change." She winked at him and then made her way back to party, which was in full swing. She went on stage and grabbed the microphone from the jazz singer. "Excuse me everyone!" she said. Everyone quieted and turned towards her. "Thank you for coming tonight. Carrington Atlantic appreciates you and every penny you donate to the children," she said. Sam rolled his eyes and she mouthed 'shut up'. "The Dom is flowing like Cristal Flores's hair extensions tonight so continue to enjoy yourselves and remember the children!" Everyone applauded her and she bowed. She handed the microphone back to the singer who continued her song. Fallon bounced off stage and right into Liam.

"Well that was a memorable speech," Liam said. 

"Thank you," Fallon beamed. She tried to think of something cute and witty to say but she came up blank.

Liam nodded. "Have you thought about going to dinner? I know you ran off earlier. Did I scare you?"

"You didn't scare me, Liam..." she lied. 

"Are you sure?" He asked raising his eyebrows. 

Fallon wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would love to play hard to get but I'd love to go to dinner with you even more."

Liam kissed Fallon's neck sending shivers up and down her spine. "Perfect," he said.

Fallon tried not to melt in his embrace. She smiled. "Does that mean we can hook up now? The coat closet has been emptied of my furs."

"Hmm...let's hold off for now. I think you've gotten in enough trouble tonight."

Fallon rolled her eyes. "When have you ever known me not to be trouble?"

"Never," he chuckled. He pulled away from her. "I'd love to close down the party with you but I should get going. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight."

"Who says that I'll be free tomorrow night?"

"I have a feeling that you'll make time for me in your busy schedule, Fallon Carrington," he said. He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Good night."

Liam left Fallon's head spinning and that was just from one little kiss. She touched her lips. Fallon may have loved Culhane. She may have had intense, amazing sex with Jeff. But it was Liam that had left her breathless.

********

"So who's this mystery date of yours?" Sam asked as he ate a sub sandwich.

Fallon lined her lips and then smacked them. "He's a guy from my past."

"Like I said. Who's this MYSTERY man of yours?"

Fallon stopped looking in the mirror. "Liam Ridley."

"Do I know him?" Sam asked scrunching up his face.

"No. We went to boarding school with each other in Sweden. It's been like a hundred years since I've seen him."

"Sounds hot."

"Oh, he's very hot," Fallon said spritzing herself with Chanel No. 5.

"You guys are like childhood sweethearts? That's so sweet. Can I be ring bearer?"

Fallon laughed softly. "Of course darling. You're my first and only choice."

Sam cheesed. "I can't wait."

"Speaking of waiting. I should go. I've been keeping him waiting for twenty minutes now." She stood. "How do I look?" She was wearing a leopard print mini dress by Roberto Cavalli and sky high black patent heels by Roger Vivier.

Sam squinted. "You're kind of channeling Cristal's look from last night." He put his hands up. "Please don't kill me."

Fallon frowned and surveyed her reflection. "Oh god. I do" She pouted. "Okay I'll change..."

Another twenty minutes later Fallon walked down the curved staircase and Liam put his phone away and whistled. 

"You're worth the wait..." Liam said kissing Fallon on the cheek. 

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she said fixing his collar. "Let's go. I'm starving." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the manor into the warm summer night. "Nice car," she said speaking of his Bugatti La Voiture Noire. I didn't know that you were THAT rich."

Liam chuckled and opened the door for Fallon. "Rival dynasties, remember?"

Fallon got into the car and brushed her hands across the buttery leather seats and then Liam got in and revved the engine. She put her hand on his thigh and squeezed it and then he sped off into the night.


	8. Date Night

Fallon licked her dessert fork seductively, making sure that she got the tiniest amount of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth. "Oops," she said subtly licking it away.

Liam shook his head and blushed and continued eating his dessert. Fallon took another bite and looked around the bougie restaurant. It so wasn't Liam. It was so her. The lighting was low and romantic and there were hundreds of lit candles. There was seductive jazz music playing in the background and the scent of garlic, butter and freshly baked bread wafted in the air. They were sitting at the best table, of course. Her heart swelled at the fact that he'd made reservations somewhere she could feel in her element. For not knowing her in years he knew her so well. Suddenly a woman wearing a tacky white suit made a beeline for their table. Fallon put her fork down and cleared her throat haughtily.

"Yes? How may we help you?" Fallon asked. 

The woman took out her phone and snapped a picture of Fallon. 

"What the hell!?" Fallon said swatting the phone out of the woman's hand.

Liam stood. "You need to leave," he said to the woman.

The woman picked up her phone. "I just wanted a picture with Fallon," she said smoothing down her wrinkled suit jacket. "It's not every day one runs into a Carrington. May I please have a picture with you? Please?"

Fallon fluffed her hair. "Fine. All you had to do was ask. Come on, before my dessert gets cold." 

The woman smiled and snapped a picture of her and Fallon.

"Thank you! I really love your video too; your body looks amazing!" she said. "Enjoy your dinner!" She said walking back to her table. 

Fallon downed her drink. 

Liam frowned. "What video?"

She took another drink and averted her eyes.

"Fallon--is there something you're not telling me?" he asked. 

She sighed heavily. "Someone leaked a sex tape of me and Jeff Colby."

Liam opened his eyes wide and then there was a long stretch of awkward silence. 

"Say something, Liam," Fallon begged.

Liam threw his napkin down and took out his wallet. "I'm sorry but I can't, Fallon," he said standing.

"You can't what? Be with a slut?"

"You're not a slut, Fallon. I don't think of you that way. I just need time to think," he said throwing a couple of hundreds on the table. "Goodbye, Fallon."

Fallon watched Liam walk out of the restaurant. Her bottom lip trembled and she looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She grabbed her purse and bolted out of the restaurant. She dialed for Culhane.

"Culhane? Yes. I'm stranded at Dominic's. Come and get me," she said hanging up the phone. She wiped a watery mascara tear away. Liam was too good for her and he'd made that blatantly clear by ditching her during their first date. He'd made her feel dirty and like a slut and no one had ever made her feel that way. Not even when Culhane called her 'his dirty little slut' while they were in bed together. The tears started streaming down her face. She really couldn't be seen by someone. She texted Culhane to 'hurry the fuck up'. After about fifteen minutes Culhane pulled up in the family Bentley. He opened the door for her and she quickly got inside. 

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Culhane asked as they drove away.

Fallon sniffled and looked out the window. "Like you don't already know."

"You mean about the sex tape? I know, Fallon. And I don't judge you. I already have my men going after Jeff Colby," he said gripping the steering wheel.

"You do?"

"No one messes with my Fallon," he said looking at her through the rearview mirror. 

Fallon laughed through her tears. "Your Fallon?"

"Who were you at Dominic's with?" he asked ignoring her. 

"Someone you don't know," she said wiping her nose. 

Culhane nodded. "Is it somebody else I should be going after?"

"No. Just leave it alone."

They drove in silence until they arrived at the manor. Culhane opened the door for Fallon and she looked up at the ghostly manor and sighed. Anders opened the front door for her and she nodded at him and ran upstairs and threw herself across her bed dramatically. She started crying hard. It wasn't so much that she was mourning what could've been with Liam as it was the humiliation and not getting what she wanted. When she was all cried out she turned on her television only to see the nightly news dissecting her sex tape and what it meant for Carrington Atlantic. Apparently some of their investors were pulling out. She groaned. Another reason for her dad to hate her. It wasn't like they had the best father daughter relationship in the first place. But when it came to business they were usually on the same wavelength. There was a knock on her door. 

"Fuck, really?" she said underneath her breath. "Come in!" she called. 

Anders walked into her room. "Your father wants to see you in his study immediately."

"But it's eleven o'clock at night," she said sitting up.

"He said it's urgent," Anders said walking out of her room. 

Fallon took a deep breath and stood. She looked at herself in her floor length mirror. Looking at her reflection usually calmed her down since she was so beautiful. She left the room and made her way downstairs to her father's study. Fallon knocked lightly on the door. 

"Come in," Blake said. 

Fallon walked into the room. "You wanted to see me daddy?"

Blake took off his glasses and pointed to the seat across from his. Fallon sat down. 

"You're fired," Blake said simply. 

Fallon's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Your little sex tape has caused two of our biggest investors to pull out. They feel that the family branding of our company has been compromised. And they're right. I can't have you on the team any longer. Empty your office tomorrow. You'll receive your windfall and then I want you to move out of the manor."

"But the video wasn't my fault!" Fallon cried. 

"I understand that. My lawyers are on the case but the damage has already been done, Fallon," Blake said putting his glasses back on. "Now. You have more than enough money to move out on your own--"

"But I don't know how to be on my own!"

"You'll learn. In the meantime why don't you get a room at the Ritz?"

Fallon crossed her arms. "Did Cristal put you up to this?"

"Cristal has done her best to help you but there was only so much damage control she could do. Don't go blaming my wife for your indiscretions."

"I really did try," Cristal said coming into the study holding a cup of tea. She sat down next to Fallon and Fallon made gag face. "You're moving out is entirely your father's idea. I think it'll be good for you though. You are twenty-five, after all. I moved out when I was eighteen..."

"So?" Fallon snapped.

"So it's about damn time," Blake said. "I want you out by tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Fallon said standing. "But I'm taking Culhane with me!"

*******

"How embarrassing," Monica said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall in Fallon's former office. 

Fallon ignored her and continued boxing up her belongings. 

"Taking the high road? Well that's a first," Monica snorted. 

Fallon stopped packing. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I have people for that," Monica said. "I will be speaking with HR about hiring a new candidate though. I have Sarah Collins in mind for your position..."

Fallon seethed. She hated Sarah 'Suck Up' Collins almost as much as she hated Monica. "Good for Sarah," she said through gritted teeth. 

"Yes, good for Sarah. She deserves the position and the salary. She's worked her ass off for Carrington Atlantic. The position wasn't just handed to her through nepotism."

"Well if you hate nepotism why are you working for my father's company? Why not start your own business?" Fallon asked looking Monica up and down.

"Why don't you?"

A lightbulb went off for Fallon. "Maybe I will," she smirked


	9. Growing Pains

Fallon sat at her desk in her hotel suite at the Ritz. She'd moved just that morning with the help of Anders and Culhane. Her father and Cristal didn't even see her off. She pursed her lips and typed faster. If they thought that they could get rid of her that easily they had another thing coming. The Carrington manor was HER home and they couldn't just kick her out on the curb (the Ritz being the curb). She'd spent the afternoon drinking martinis and brainstorming business ideas. So far she loved the idea of opening a nightclub in downtown Atlanta. She may have been a business woman at heart, but she was a party girl by night. There was a club that was going out of business that she and Monica used to frequent when they were friends. It was a shabby building in need of a little TCL, but with Fallon's capital and know-how it would be a success in no time. She took a sip of her martini and sighed as she thought about possible names for her nightclub: Fallon's. Morelle's. Carrington's. FMC. "FML," she said banging her head on her desk. She needed a break. She closed her laptop and stood with purpose. She was going to go to the pool. Fallon briefly checked her reflection and frowned. She was pasty in the worst way. She quickly changed into her bikini and headed down to the pool. 

"A mojito," she said to the server as she sat in her own private cabana. The hot server bowed to her and she winked at him. No use and pretending she was in a relationship. She put on her oversize Chanel sunglasses and her Eugenia Kim wide brim straw hat and leaned back and enjoyed the sun on her toes. 

"Your mojito, Miss," the hot server said.

Fallon sat up and took a sip and she nodded at him as if to say that it was 'okay'. She took out her phone and she had about a dozen missed calls from Jeff. She rolled her eyes and put it in her purse, but her phone just kept vibrating. 

"What do you want?" Fallon snapped. 

"I didn't do it," Jeff said quickly.

"Oh really? Who else was in the room with us then?"

"I left my laptop open and someone must've accessed my camera and watched us," Jeff said. 

Fallon considered this for a moment. "I guess that makes sense..."

"Of course it does because it's the truth. I would never do that to you, no matter how much we hate each other. Besides, it's fucked up my reputation as well."

"How? A video showing you having sex with Blake Carrington's daughter would only improve your social standing, non?"

"I meant with my family. You know that my dad's been out of jail for a couple of months now. Well he's disgusted with me."

"So?"

"I care about what my father thinks unlike you, Fallon. Anyway. Tell your father and his shark lawyers to lay off. Tell him the truth--"

"But how do I know it's the truth? We're mortal enemies, Jeff."

"Fine. Don't then," he said. He hung up. 

Fallon stared at her phone. No one hung upon Fallon Carrington. She dialed him back and it went straight to voicemail. She growled and threw it into the pool. 

*******

Fallon picked at her Waldorf salad. She was eating dinner alone in one of the Ritz's many restaurants and she was overdressed as always. She went through a slew of outfits before deciding on a skirt by Marchesa and a matching blouse with ostrich feathers around her shoulders. While she was alone she was celebrating her first day making it on her own in the cold, hard world. She took a sip of wine and smiled. She was also celebrating coming up with a name for her new nightclub: Studio 94. Partly because she loved 70s music and 1994 was the year she was born. So the club's name was all about her. She smiled and took another bite of her food. Yes. Tonight was a night for celebrating since she'd also made an offer on the club and it had been accepted. She only wished she had someone to celebrate with. Cristal had been right. The last time Fallon had a friend was in college. She surrounded herself with her family and her enemies and she little time for anyone else. 

She shrugged. Friends be damned. The path to success was a lonely one and once she was truly on top she wouldn't give a damn. Not that she did now anyway. Fallon flagged over the server and paid for her dinner. She left the bustling, romantic restaurant and decided it was too early to go back to her room. She walked the quiet grounds and looked up at the stars. While she still wasn't okay with being on her own she couldn't help but feel like this was her new beginning and that instead of relying on Blake to make all of her dreams come true, she would rely on herself. Fallon passed a water fountain that was filled with change in exchange for hoping ones wishes would come true. She smirked and took a fifty and threw it into the water as she made a wish; something she hadn't done since she was a small child. She put her hands together and looked up and saw a shooting star. She smiled. Maybe this wish would come true.


	10. Demoted

"Well it's certainly a piece of crap," Fallon said as she walked around her new nightclub. The decor was strictly from the 90s, an era in which she despised despite being born during it. She hated 90s fashion. Grunge and minimalism. And she hated Jennifer Aniston even more. "What will it take to get the building up to code?" she asked her real estate agent as she clutched her Valentino bag close to her. Her real estate agent droned on and she imagined just what the place could look like. She was imagining all white decor with mirrors and massive disco balls à la 1970. The mirrors would trip people out who were drunk and on drugs. Plus, she would be able to see her reflection every where she looked. "Genius!" she said to herself. She envisioned pop art photos of herself splattered around the club and the house martini would be called the 'Fallon'.

"Are you listening to a word I've said?" Her real estate agent asked. 

Fallon snapped back to reality. "Of course." Her phone rang. "Would you give me a minute?" She didn't wait for him to answer and she picked up the call. "Fallon," she said. 

"We need you back at Carrington Atlantic," Blake said. 

"Well, well, well...it hasn't even been a week and you're begging for me to come back to work, daddy. This is priceless."

"I'm not begging you, Fallon. I'm demanding that you come back. Monica's replacement for you is a nightmare. She lost us a deal already."

"How's that my problem?"

"It's a family dynasty, Fallon. It's all of our problem."

"I'd love to go back to my old position but I've branched out to a new business venture," she said looking around her shabby nightclub.

"Oh? And what is that?" Blake asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm opening a nightclub in downtown Atlanta and you can't stop me."

"Oh Fallon. That's so cute. Sell it and come back to CA. Your family needs you."

She put her hand on her hip. "So now my family needs me? What about you throwing me out on my ass to fend for myself?"

"I was too rash..."

"Look. If I come back I want to be COO and I want double Monica's current salary. I don't want her fired, I just want her demoted. AND I want to keep my nightclub...it's so cute."

"You drive a hard bargain, Fallon. Just like I taught you. It's a deal. Come to the office tomorrow morning and we'll sign the paperwork and I'll speak with Monica about stepping down."

"No," Fallon said with a devious grin. "Let me do it."

******

"What're you smiling at?" Monica asked as Fallon walked into her large office. "And what're you doing in my office?"

Fallon took a sip of her latte and sat across from Monica."I have some good news," she started. 

Monica crossed her arms. "Go on."

"I'm back with Carrington Atlantic," Fallon smirked. 

Monica pursed her lips. "That's good news? And as what?"

Fallon took another sip of her latte, taking her sweet time in answering Monica's question. She finally finished her drink much to Monica's annoyance. 

"Well?!" Monica said. 

"As the new COO," Fallon said smugly. 

Monica's jaw dropped. "No. That can't be," she said reaching for her telephone. "I need to speak with Blake," she said dialing.

"Don't bother," Fallon said snatching the phone away from Monica. "I'm the one you're going to have to answer to from now on. You've been demoted and you will be taking a pay cut. Unless you'd like to leave Carrington Atlantic altogether?"

Monica opened and closed her mouth in utter disbelief. "Well I'll be damned if you'll be my new boss. I'm leaving CA, effective immediately," she said grabbing her Louis Vuitton speedy.

Fallon stood and crossed her arms as she watched Monica leave. "Don't let the glass doors hit you in the ass on your way out."

Monica flipped Fallon off and then scurried down the hallway to the elevators. Fallon sighed and looked around her new luxurious office. No more shoebox sized office for her. She looked out the floor to ceiling windows. AND she had an amazing view of downtown Atlanta. She was a woman on top. Literally. Now she had everything she wanted. Her dream job and a side venture that was sure to make her a mint. She frowned. Fallon had everything but love...she quickly shrugged off the thought and focused on what she did have--lots of fucking money.

*********

"Why do you look so happy?" Steven asked as he and Fallon ate dinner at the manor.

Fallon put her steak knife down. "Besides being back home? I'm the new COO. Didn't daddy tell you?"

"That's...nice. How's Monica?" he asked. 

"Who cares about Monica?" Fallon snapped. "Why are you even asking about her?"

Steven took a bite of food and glanced away from her. 

"Why can't you look at me Steven?"

Steven sighed. "I was going to wait to tell you until she was further along--"

"Further along with what? Don't say it Steven. Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say!"

"She's pregnant with my sperm...we all just found out."

"We all???"

"Me and Sam," he said smiling. "This is great news. You should be happy for us."

"Why didn't you think to ask me???"

Steven made a face. "Incest much? Besides, she offered over drinks one night."

"Did you guys have--"

Steven put his hand up. "Oh god no. Artificial insemination all the way babe."

Fallon sat back. "Where is Sam by the way?"

"He was with Monica. She needed him and now I know why," Steven said pointedly. 

"You should be thanking me," Fallon said.

"And why is that?"

"Instead of Monica trying to take over the world she can focus on growing your demon fetus," she laughed. 

Steven threw his napkin down and stood. "This is a happy time for us! We don't--I don't need your attitude when it comes to this. Not this," he said leaving the room.

Fallon looked around the empty dining table. She was all alone again. Sam had Steven and they both we about to have a baby through Monica. Cristal and Blake were out wining and dining a potential client and they had each other. The only other person alone in the manor was Anders and even he had the dog. Liam had yet to reach out to her and Culhane hadn't been texting her the way that he should have been to soothe her ego. Jeff was nothing. It was becoming blatantly clear that there was something wrong with Fallon Carrington. "Fuck it," she said. She downed her wine, stood and decided it was time to get her man.


	11. The Parasite

Fallon knocked on Culhane's front door for longer than she wanted to. She tapped her foot and pursed her red-lipsticked lips and banged several more times before the door finally opened. 

"Monica..." Fallon said taking a step back in shock. 

Monica looked Fallon up and down and smirked. "Hello Fallon."

Monica was wearing nothing but a black silk robe. She leaned against the door frame and made sure her bare long, lean legs could be seen by Fallon. 

"What're you doing here?" Fallon snapped as she looked Monica up and down. "I thought you were with Sam?"

"Babe, is that our Thai food--" Culhane stopped short. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and Fallon sucked in her breath at how sexy he looked. He put his hands around Monica and Monica kissed his hand.

"Babe!?" Fallon said turning red. "You do know that she's pregnant with my brother's baby?"

"Yes," Culhane said simply. "Pregnant women are especially beautiful to me..."

"Oh, gross," Fallon said making a face. "You're fired Michael. I will NOT have you fucking my mortal enemy under my roof!"

"First of all," Michael started. "It's your father's roof. Second, Monica has been invited to stay under said roof until the little Carrington is born. And lastly, I'm irreplaceable remember?"

Monica looked Fallon up and down. "You don't get to have everything, Fallon."

"No. YOU don't get to just worm your way into my family and take over like the disgusting parasite you are. I will take you down."

"How?" Monica asked smiling.

"In the way you'd least expect it," Fallon said turning on her heel. "Fuck both of you!" Fallon stomped off back to the main part of the manor. "Steven!" she called. "Steven where in the hell are you??!!"

"I'm here," Steven said walking out of the family room with Sam and Bo trotting behind him. "What's the problem now?" 

"You gave Monica the okay to live at the manor?" she asked. 

"Actually I did," Blake said walking down the staircase with Cristal. "She's family now, Fallon." 

Fallon's mouth dropped open. "She hasn't even popped the kid out yet and she's family? Does that make her a shareholder of CA now?"

"That's something we've yet to discuss," Blake said frowning.

"Yet to discuss?" Fallon asked in utter disbelief. "What's to discuss? She's not a Carrington and she never will be!"

"Calm down, Fallon," Cristal said softly.

"Um, why don't you mind your own business Cecilia," Fallon snapped.

"I'm a Carrington now and that's all that matters! Cristal said raising her ring finger so the rock on her hand sparkled.

"Apparently anyone can become a Carrington if they open their legs wide enough," Fallon spat.

"That's enough!" Blake boomed. "Monica's carrying a Carrington so by proxy she's a Carrington."

"And what does that make Jeff?" Fallon asked. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"That's something we've yet to discuss," Blake said again. This time he was unable to meet his daughter's eyes. 

Fallon couldn't keep the hurt off her face. "What is the world coming to? My own family is turning against me!

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Steven said.

"You're talking to Fallon," Cristal said rolling her eyes. "That's like telling Sam to go on a diet."

"Hey!" Sam said putting his candy bar in his pocket. "I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism."

Fallon started to cry.

"Quit it with the crocodile tears," Blake said. "We all know you haven't cried since you were a baby."

Fallon glared at him. "I was happy to be back home. I was happy to be the new COO of Carrington Atlantic. But now? I'm disgusted with this family. I'm out," she said throwing her hands up.

"What do you mean, 'you're out'?" Blake said.

Fallon turned around. "Of this family..." she said. She turned around dramatically and walked out of the manor.

Minutes later Fallon walked back into the manor.

"Well that was dramatic," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Not today, Sam," Fallon said walking past him. "Actually. Come with me to my room. We need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?" Sam asked as he followed her upstairs. "Because you scare me..."

Fallon looked back at him. "Good."


	12. Besties

"Please don't hit me," Sam said as Fallon closed her bedroom door. "I'm too pretty for bruises."

Fallon rolled her eyes. "Honest? Why didn't you guys choose me? I'm really hurt," she said trying not to cry. "Now the whole family's against me and Monica has their support. It's my worst nightmare."

"Are you sure it's you're worst nightmare?" Sam said giving her a look.

"Yes. I care about things beyond Jimmy Choos and Birkin bags."

"I'm sorry," Sam said sighing. "Look. Steven and I chose Monica because she has traits that we want our son or daughter to have."

Fallon fumed. "Oh? What kind of traits does she have that I don't?"

"We did a 23 and me and everything just clicked with Steven's DNA..." Sam said trailing off. 

"Steven's DNA? Why didn't you guys use yours?" Fallon asked. 

"We will for the next baby and I was going to ask you..."

Fallon blushed and then composed herself. "You were going to? What's changed your mind?"

Sam shrugged. "I mean, I guess seeing just how much of a bitch you are. I wouldn't want that passed down to my child no matter how gorgeous the mother is. Personality goes a long way you know..."

"Whatever," Fallon said. 

Sam quickly stood. "You need to check that little attitude of yours, CHICA, before you end up old and alone with nothing but couture you can no longer fit!" He marched past her and slammed the door. 

"That will never happen!" Fallon called, but she knew that her words had fallen on deaf ears. Before she had a minute to feel sorry for herself her bedroom door burst open and Culhane was standing before her with a look of menace on his handsome face. 

"Culhane," Fallon said taking a step back. "What're you doing here?"

"It WAS Jeff Colby," he said clenching his fists. 

Fallon crossed her arms. "But Jeff said that he didn't do it..."

Culhane made a face. "And you believed him?"

"Well yeah. He said that someone must've accessed his laptop camera and--"

Culhane slowly shook his head. 

"This doesn't make any sense!" Fallon said pacing back and forth. "It was MY idea to have us hook up--wait a minute."

"What?"

"Monica. It was Monica..." Fallon said as the sudden realization hit her. "Jeff must've let her know what I had planned as soon as we signed the contract. He DID read the fine print, the bastard."

"And?"

"Monica wanted to ruin MY career. She knew that Jeff was untouchable and that a scandal like this would only help him in the long run. Those devious little assholes!" She said stomping her foot. "I bet you she's not even really pregnant with Steven's baby," Fallon said pushing past Culhane. He grabbed her hand.

"Don't do anything stupid, Fallon," Culhane said as he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. 

She jerked away from him. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be suckling Monica's teet somewhere right now?"

Culhane ran his hands over his head. "I just hooked up with her--it meant nothing."

"Well you seem to be having a lot of meaningless hookups lately," Fallon spat. "I don't have time for this. I have a bitch to take down. Two bitches, actually." She walked past him and downstairs to find everyone in the great room drinking and acting as if Fallon didn't exist. She cleared her throat loudly and everyone stopped talking and turned to her.

"It's come to my attention that we have a skank--I mean SNAKE in the house," Fallon said. 

Monica smiled and rubbed her belly. "Yes. It's you," she said.

Fallon winked at her. "Hardly darling." She turned to Blake. "Dad. What did your men find out about the sex tape scandal?"

"That Jeff Colby did it," Blake said frowning. "Why?"

"It wasn't just Jeff," Fallon said turning to Monica. "Monica was the mastermind behind everything!"

Monica looked faux shocked. 

"Oh wipe that stupid look off your puffy face," Fallon snapped. 

Monica touched her cheeks. "I look puffy?"

"Monica, is this true?" Steven asked.

"Yes," Monica said. "She was trying to play me but I played the game better. Jeff texted me shortly before they hooked up and I one up'ed Fallon by accessing Jeff's laptop camera and getting it all on tape. I knew that my brother's reputation was untouchable but that it would take Fallon down. No one messes with a Colby."

"Smart," Blake said nodding. 

Cristal smacked his arm.

"What? It is..." Blake said. "The video's been scrubbed from the internet and it's finally blowing over, Fallon. Just let it go. She's family now."

Fallon growled and stomped her foot. "Are you insane dad?!? Is she some kind of voodoo witch that has you all under her spell...wait. That's it.You're all under a spell. It's the only thing that makes sense..." Fallon said with a faraway look on her face.

"Snap out of it," Steven said to Fallon. "Monica. May I please have a word with you in private?"

Monica looked around as if to say 'me'? "Okay," she said following him out of the great room. 

Once they were gone the only sound was the crackling of flames in the massive fireplace. Blake cleared his throat and poured himself another drink. "Since we're all here...Cristal and I have some news..."

"Ugh, you're not pregnant, are you?" Fallon asked rolling her eyes. 

Cristal pursed her lips. "No."

"Oh thank Mary and Jesus," Fallon said breathing a sigh of relief. 

"As I was saying," Blake said. "Anders's daughter, Kirby, was kicked out of university and she is coming to stay with us..."

"Not Kirby!" Fallon said. "Don't you all remember when she took the heads off my Barbie dolls and put them in the fireplace?!"

Cristal snorted. "I like her already."

"She's grown up since then," Anders said walking into the room with a pretty, gangly redhead by his side. "Kirby, these are the Carringtons..."

Kirby smirked as she looked around the room. She was wearing leopard print jeans with a black crop top and high top Converse. Her red hair was wild (like her) and she winked at Fallon.

"I know the Carrington's all too well," Kirby said cocking her hip to the side. She turned to Fallon. "Well look at you...you look exactly the same except for the clown makeup and the cheesy getup. What? Did you get dressed in the dark?"

Fallon took a deep breath. "I see that you've grown up as well, Kirby. I will admit I thought that you'd be covered in more tattoos and piercings."

"What's wrong with tattoos and piercings?" Kirby snapped.

"They're déclassé...anyway. How many STD's do you have?" Fallon snarked.

"That's enough, Fallon," Anders said. "We don't have to be one big happy family but I expect respect on BOTH ends. Kirby is in therapy and she's doing her best to...grow as a person. Now. Dinner will be served in ten," Anders said. He gave Kirby and Fallon a warning look before leaving the room. 

Kirby crossed her arms and looked Fallon up and down as an awkward silence descended upon the room. 

"Who died in here?" Monica asked walking back into the room with Steven by her side. Steven took Sam's hand and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

"Who's this?" Kirby asked admiring Monica's look.

Monica smiled and limply held out her hand for Kirby to shake. 

"I'm Monica Colby--I'm carrying Steven and Sam's child."

Fallon rolled her eyes again.

"Is that all you ever do?" Cristal snapped at Fallon.

"Shut it, Flores," Fallon snapped. 

"I'm Kirby," she said shaking Monica's hand."Say...do you like Fallon?"

Monica laughed. "Oh god no."

Kirby let go of Monica's hand and hugged her hard. 

"You're my new bestie!" Kirby said.


	13. Party of Nine

"Thank you," Blake said as Anders poured him a glass of his very best vintage red wine. "Tonight's a night to celebrate!"

Fallon took a sip of her drink. "Why? Because of Kirby the Frog?"

Kirby gave Fallon a dirty look. 

"No," Blake said putting his glass down. "Because this is the first time we've had the family together since the wedding..."

"Plus me!" Monica said. 

"How can we forget you when you're wearing that gaudy polka dotted eye sore of an outfit," Fallon snorted.

"Fallon can you please quit with the snotty quips so we can just have a nice family dinner?" Blake asked. 

"Sure," Fallon mumbled. 

Soon dinner was served. 

"Oh, I'm a vegetarian," Kirby said pushing her plate of filet mignon away. "I'll just have a salad."

The server nodded and quickly removed her plate. 

Kirby looked around the table. "It's good to be back," she said flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "So much has changed and yet stayed the same...uncle Blake," she said smiling. "You look handsome as ever."

"Oh, well thank you Kirby," Blake said slightly uncomfortable. 

"Why did you leave the manor when you were younger?" Monica asked as she finished chewing. 

"Alexis kicked me out--speaking of the devil, where is Alexis?" Kirby asked. 

"Who knows. Who cares..." Fallon said stabbing at a piece of her asparagus. 

Steven cleared his throat and looked away. Fallon gave him a funny look. 

"Is there something you'd like to say, Steven?" Fallon asked.

Steven shoved a mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and shook his head.

"Dinner is excellent tonight, thank you Anders," Cristal said trying to change the mood in the room. 

Anders, who was standing quietly in the corner of the room, gave her a tight smile and nodded. 

"Why don't you join us tonight Anders?" Cristal asked. "Since it's a special occasion."

"Once again you're ever the suck up," Fallon said. "You know Anders doesn't like you because you're a gold-digging liar."

Blake slammed his fist on the table, rattling the china. "Enough! She is your stepmother and my wife! She deserves your respect, Fallon. Now, either treat everyone at this table with respect or leave. No one's keeping you here."

"Amen," Monica said raising her fork.

Kirby snorted and Michael shook his head. 

"She's just stressed," Sam offered. "You guys don't have to be so mean to her..."

"Mean to HER?!?" Cristal said dropping her fork. 

Blake put his hand over hers and patted it. 

"No," Cristal said pulling away from him. "I've held my tongue long enough. You are a disrespectful spoiled brat Fallon Carrington!"

Fallon rolled her eyes. 

"And I want to slap you upside your head for constantly rolling your eyes!" Cristal continued. 

"That's enough, Cristal," Blake said in a warning tone. 

"No!" Cristal said turning red. "It's either me or her, Blake. I will no longer live in this house with her abusing me everyday!" She threw her napkin down and stomped out of the room. 

Blake sighed heavily and excused himself from the table and followed her out of the dining room. 

"So much for a nice family dinner..." Kirby said taking a sip of water. 

"Nothing's ever 'nice' around here," Michael said. He frowned at Fallon. "You guys have all the money in the goddamn world and you're all completely miserable."

Sam raised his hand.

"Yes?" Michael asked, confused. 

Sam put his hand down. "I'm not miserable. Being rich looks good on me," he said pretending to flip his hair. 

Michael sighed and turned to Monica. "I hope they're paying you well. Being apart of this family is hard work. Now if you'll please excuse me," he said getting up. "I've lost my appetite." 

Fallon opened and closed her mouth. A part of her wanted to get up and follow him and either give him a piece of her mind or make out with him but instead of doing either she shoved a piece of meat into her mouth. 

"So what's there to do for fun in Atlanta?" Kirby asked as she picked at her salad. 

"Well I'm opening a nightclub downtown," Fallon said. "I don't why I just told you that..."

"OMG really? I would love to be a bartender! I used to be one at home," Kirby said.

"Aren't you like thirteen?" Fallon asked. 

Kirby's face fell. "No. I'm just flat-chested."

"It's okay girl, I am too," Monica said smiling. 

"Not for long!" Sam said. "You know. Once the milk comes in--"

Steven held his hand up. "We know."

Monica laughed and Kirby threw a carrot at Sam. Fallon smiled at them despite herself. She tried to relax her shoulders by taking another deep breath. She WAS stressed and tensed and altogether uptight lately. She wished she could be carefree and as happy as them but she was different. What she needed was a good fucking. She thought back to Jeff and shivered. Not him. Culhane was also off the table for the time being. She wanted--no--she NEEDED Liam.

"Excuse me from this delightful dinner but I have more pressing matters at hand," Fallon said leaving the room.

"Good," Monica started. "Don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya!"

Fallon heard everyone laugh (even Anders) and she almost rolled her eyes, annoyed. She frowned and continued walking upstairs. Liam couldn't turn her down again. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen. She changed into something sexy and dialed for him. 

"Hello?" Liam asked. 

"Liam...it's me. Fallon," she said huskily. 

"Oh, Fallon..."

"At a loss for words?"

"Actually I'm pretty busy. What's this about?"

Fallon chewed on her bottom lip. "I want to see you tonight."

There was a long pause. 

"Hello?" she asked. 

"I'm here. I can't do tonight...I'm busy."

Fallon heard a woman laughing in the background. She gripped her phone tightly and scowled. "Do you have company?"

"Maybe we can do lunch tomorrow?" Liam asked ignoring her. 

"Fine. Enjoy your slutty date," she said hanging up. Seconds later he called her back. 

"That's actually a family friend of mine, but go ahead and assume the worst, Fallon. That's what you do best. You're so fucking negative all the time. You really need to change and this comes from a place of love, or you're going to end up old and alone."

Fallon tensed. "There are worse things in life."

Liam sighed. "You just don't get it, Fallon, and that's sad. Forget lunch tomorrow. Good bye." He hung up. 

Tears stung Fallon's eyes as she looked at her phone in disbelief. She had been *this close* to getting back in his good graces and she'd gone and fucked it up with her stupid mouth. She threw her phone. She hated herself for being such a bitch all of the time but she didn't know how not to be one. 

"I think I need therapy," she said crumpling to the floor.


	14. The Good Doctor

"Close your eyes and imagine if your life was about fun," Dr. Matthews said as Fallon sat across from him at his swanky office in downtown Atlanta.

Fallon opened one eye. "This is stupid."

Dr. Matthews sighed. "Just try and imagine it, Miss Carrington. For the sake of this session, please."

Fallon closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now. Imagine that you live in Ibiza--"

"Ibiza? Really?"

"Miss Carrington."

"Sorry. Please continue."

"So you're in Ibiza. Partying with some people. Feel the beat of the music pulsing through your body. Do you feel it?"

"I feel it," Fallon droned.

"Maybe with a little more passion, Miss Carrington."

"Why with random people though?"

"Fine. Imagine yourself there with someone you know."

Immediately Liam popped into Fallon's mind. "Okay. I have someone in mind."

"Good. Now kiss them..."

Fallon blushed as she imagined Liam leaning in and kissing her hard. 

"They must be a good kisser," Dr. Matthews snorted. 

Fallon frowned. "I'm trying to go along with your process but what does any of this have to do with me being a bitch?"

Dr. Matthews took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm trying to get you to relax. You're a very high-strung person and it's making you for lack of a better word, bitchy."

"Thanks."

"Let's go back to the kiss. How does this person make you feel? First word that comes to mind."

"Loved...I mean hot."

"Loved? Or hot?"

"Does it matter?" Fallon snapped. 

"You chose this person. You're first inclination was to say 'loved'. This person must be important to you--who are they?"

"I don't want to do this anymore," Fallon said crossing her arms. "I don't feel relaxed at all."

"Okay. We can end the session for today. But I want you to think about this person and what they mean to you. I also have one last question, if that's okay...who is this person to you?"

Fallon cleared her throat. "He's just my ex."

Dr. Matthews wrote something down and nodded. "We can unpack that relationship during our next session."

Fallon grabbed her purse. "I don't think that there will be a 'next session'," she said standing. 

Dr. Matthews looked shocked. "This was just your first time here. You have to give therapy some time to work. Obviously I can't make you stay but I strongly recommend that you do. I can really help you, Miss Carrington."

Fallon looked Dr. Matthews up and down. He was handsome. Tall and he had greying hair and blue eyes and yet he looked somewhat young. "Fine. I'll stay. But only because you're cute." 

Dr. Matthews gave her a tense smile. 

"Well? Don't you think I'm cute?" Fallon asked impatiently. 

"I'm your doctor, Miss Carrington. It would break so many rules," he said looking clearly uncomfortable. 

Fallon pursed her lips. She really had no intention of coming back to see this man and she did need a good fucking. She took off her suit jacket and lied it on a chair and started unbuttoning her silk blouse. 

Dr. Matthews stood and put his hands up. "What are you doing?"

Fallon rubbed her hand across her breasts. "Trying to feel relaxed..."

Dr. Matthews looked strained for a second and then he loosened his tie and smiled. "I think I can help with that..."

Fallon thought he was cheesy but he was hot so she smiled and walked towards him. She took him by his tie and pulled him close to her. She could smell coffee and cigarettes on his breath and she tried not to gag. 

"Are you sure you want to cross this line, Miss Carrington?" he asked as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Call me Fallon, Lucas," she said. 

Fallon kissed him softly and he cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. 

"Fallon," Lucas moaned. He picked her up and threw her on the couch and began to devour her. 

Fallon closed her eyes tight and imagined he was Liam as he began to fuck her. Her red lipstick smeared on his face and her lips were swollen from kissing and he was hitting the right spots. She let herself melt into his embrace and she wrapped her legs tightly around him as he pumped her. 

"You have the most beautiful breasts," Lucas said squeezing them.

"I know," Fallon said bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. 

Lucas groaned and buried his face in her neck and then he came, leaving Fallon wanton. She frowned and pushed him off of her and she began to dress. Lucas watched her with wonder in his eyes. 

"You're so beautiful," he said looking her up and down. "I won't charge you for this session."

Fallon snorted. "Thanks." She grabbed her purse and brushed out her hair. "I think this WILL be my last session, Lucas. I still don't feel relaxed."

Lucas buttoned his pants and frowned. "What does that mean?"

Fallon looked at her nails. "It means I didn't even come."

Lucas turned red. "You really are a bitch, Fallon Carrington, and no amount of therapy or fucking will ever change that."


	15. Surprises

Fallon worked in her large office, which on the second level of her nightclub while construction went on. It'd been a month since her disaster appointment with the doctor from hell and she was trying to do better on her own. Her behavior was hit or miss, but she thought she was making good progress. She was also officially not working for Carrington Atlantic and she was throwing all of her time and effort into Studio 94. She'd spent the majority of the afternoon interviewing applicants and she was less than impressed. She needed the best of the best to work for her and her pool of applicants was quickly dwindling. 

"Miss Carrington," Gina, Fallon's new assistant said. "I have one last applicant for you to see."

Fallon stopped typing. "It's four o'clock. I'm done interviewing for the day," she snapped. "Send them away." She went back to typing. 

Just then Kirby sashayed into Fallon's office and sat down across from Fallon. "Hey bitch," Kirby said smiling. "I told you that I wanted to work here." She handed Fallon her glossy resume. 

Gina excused herself and left them alone.

"No," Fallon said pushing Kirby's resume back towards her. "Absolutely not."

Kirby crossed her arms. "But you didn't even look at it!"

"I don't need to. I'm not hiring someone whose last job was waitressing at Applebee's," Fallon said. 

"I never worked at an Applebee's," Kirby said giving Fallon a pointed look. "You have to give me the job. I've always wanted to be a sexy bartender."

Fallon pursed her lips. "I've always wanted to be a ballerina but it's not happening with these tits. We don't always get what we want, Kirby."

"Oh that's rich coming from Fallon Carrington."

"Hey. I work extremely hard to live the life that I do," Fallon said. 

"I guess Blake and the Carrington family name had nothing to do with your success???" Kirby asked. 

"Shut up," Fallon said. 

Kirby smirked. "That's what I thought. Give me the job, Fallon. You won't regret it."

Fallon sighed. "Fine. First bottle of Dom you drop and you're out."

Kirby jumped up and tried to hug Fallon and Fallon pushed her away. 

"We're still not cool, Kirby," Fallon said. 

Kirby frowned. "Why? Because I decapitated your dolls? Get over it."

Fallon suddenly felt silly. Why did she hate Kirby? 

"No. Just...go downstairs and ask for Joe. He'll be your manager," Fallon said turning back to her work.

"Cool. What's my pay?" Kirby asked excitedly.

"Ask Joe," Fallon said without looking up. 

Kirby got the hint and left the room, leaving Fallon with her thoughts. Fallon kept looking over at her phone wanting to text Liam but every time she went to pick it up it was like it burned her. She chewed on her bottom lip and decided to just call him. But just as she was about to press dial she put her phone down again because he was standing right in front of her. 

"Liam..." Fallon said standing in shock. 

He gave her a small smile. "Nice place you have here," he said looking around.

Fallon didn't know what to say so she just made a 'hmm' sound.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this but Kirby told me where to find you and I just had to see you."

Fallon cleared her throat and composed herself. "I'm glad you found me," she said, fighting the urge to say something snarky. 

Liam smiled again as Fallon crossed the room to give him a hug. 

"You look good," he said looking her up and down. "The power suit suits you..."

Fallon smiled. "So..."

"Yeah...I wanted to apologize for my attitude lately. I've been way harsh and judgemental," Liam said sheepishly. 

"No, I've just been...a bitch," Fallon said. 

There was a moment of awkward silence in which Fallon wished that he would've said, 'no you weren't', but he didn't. 

"I want to take you to dinner tonight," Liam said. "If you're not too busy around here..."

"I'm not too busy," Fallon lied quickly. She was up to her nose in work and contracts and payroll but she'd just ask Gina to do it. That's what assistants were for.

Liam laughed softly. "Good. I'll meet you at Hudson's at eight." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and then walked towards the door. 

Fallon touched her cheek and swooned. "See you at eight, Liam," she said watching him go. He looked back and gave her a small wave before leaving her office. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Fallon said doing a little dance. She stopped. It sooo wasn't her but Liam was giving her a second chance and she couldn't fuck it up. She looked around her office and then called for Gina.

"Yes?" Gina asked rushing into the office. 

"I need you to stay late," Fallon said grabbing her coat. 

Gina wrung her hands together. "I can't. It's my son's eighth birthday and it's already a Saturday..."

Fallon sighed and looked up at the ceiling and then back at Gina. "I'll pay you double."

Gina frowned. "It's not about the money, Miss Carrington."

"It's always about the money," Fallon said leaving the office. She felt slightly bad about making Gina stay but it was Gina's job and Fallon was the boss. Fallon shook off the icky feeling and got in her Tesla and drove home.

*********

Fallon walked into Hudson's at eight that night and spotted Liam right away. He was holding a red rose, which she thought was cheesy but since it was Liam she'd let it slide. She was dressed in a tight black dress by Dolce and Gabbana and gold mules by Loeffler Randall. Her hair was down in waves around her creamy shoulders and Sam had done a gorgeous smokey eye on her. 

"Wow," Liam said taking a step back to take her in. "I've never seen you look so beautiful..."

Fallon smiled. She wanted to say 'are you kidding me? I'm always beautiful' but she held her tongue since she was trying to not be so bitchy. "Thank you, Liam."

Soon they were seated. 

"So what's your new club going to be called?" Liam asked taking a sip of water.

"Studio 94."

"Nice. Why that name?"

"I was born in 1994."

"Right."

Fallon gave him a tight smile and then took a long drink of water. The date was just beginning but it felt awkward. Really awkward. Like there were so many unspoken words. She needed alcohol and fast. "Are you ready to order drinks?"

"Sure," Liam said picking up the menu as their server came over. "Hi, yes we'll have a bottle of the Chateau Lafite Rothschild."

"Excellent choice, sir," their server said. 

Fallon raised her hand as he was about to leave. "Actually, I'll have the vodka sampler."

Liam opened his eyes wide. 

Fallon smiled. "And the wine too, of course."

"Right away, miss," the server said with a slight bow.

Liam turned to Fallon with an impressed look. "Vodka sampler? I didn't know we were trying to get drunk tonight."

Fallon flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Anything to take the edge off."

"You feel on edge with me?"

"Slightly," Fallon admitted. "It just feels sort of...awkward. Like we're faking it."

Hurt briefly crossed Liam's face.

"I'm enjoying myself though," Fallon said quickly.

"Good," he said perking up. "Maybe it's just second date jitters?"

"Maybe."

"So...how's everything going with the sex tape?"

Fallon glared at him. "Everything's been taken care of, thanks."

"But the damage is still done, right?"

"Right."

"Why aren't you working for CA anymore?"

Their server arrived with her vodka sampler and he took his time opening their bottle of wine. By the time he was done Fallon had already downed two of the five shots.

"Good?" Liam asked Fallon.

Fallon shrugged and downed her third. "They're not bad."

Liam gave an awkward laugh. "Yeah. So. Why aren't you with CA anymore?"

"Family disagreements. It was also time that I branched out on my own," Fallon said wiping her mouth. She hiccuped.

"Wow," Liam said taking a sip of red wine. "Breaking with tradition. I like it. Being an entrepreneur looks good on you."

"Thank you. How's your book coming along?" Fallon asked.

Liam frowned and then reached for a breadstick. He took his time chewing and Fallon wanted to throw a breadstick at him for making her wait.

"I have writer's block but Cristal believes in me..." he said.

"Cristal believes in you?" Fallon scoffed. "Well, isn't that...nice. So you never confirmed if the book was about me or not. Is it?"

"No."

Fallon pouted. "Oh."

"I'm sorry but it's not. It's just a made up story. It's actually about a mix of women I've gone out with," Liam said quickly. 

"Right."

They each grabbed their drinks and focused on guzzling them down. 

Fallon hiccuped again and then their server took their food order.

"Thanks," Fallon slurred as she handed the server her menu.

"You okay, Fallon?" Liam asked. "Maybe you should slow down and have some water."

"Don't tell me to slow down!" Fallon said. "Um, sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay," Liam said looking away.

Fallon began to panic. She was losing him again. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said quickly standing up. She stumbled her way to the restroom with multiple 'excuse me's' as she bumped into peoples' chairs. When she got into one of the stalls she started throwing up. "Dear god when did I become such a lightweight?" She continued throwing up and she heard women whispering in disgust. She wiped her mouth and stumbled out of the stall to wash her hands. "What?" she snapped at a woman washing her hands next to her. "What're you looking at?" The woman finished washing her hands and then left. Fallon took a step back to take in her disheveled appearance. She glanced over at the tampon dispenser and then gasped. It'd been over a month since her appointment with Dr. Matthews and she'd yet to get her period. This revelation made her rush back into the stall and throw up some more. When she finished she refused to cry. She just powdered her nose and then took a deep breath. Tonight she wasn't pregnant. She was just normal Fallon on a date with the love of her life. Tomorrow she'd take a pregnancy test and she'd deal with it then.


	16. Conditions

"Nice place," Fallon said walking into Liam's modern apartment. This time she meant it and she let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't tacky like Jeff. 

"You want a drink?" Liam called from the kitchen.

"Bourbon's fine after all that vodka," she said admiring the city view from the wall of windows. 

"I meant like water..." Liam said.

"Oh. Yeah. Water sure," Fallon said looking at his many photographs with famous people. "When did you meet Oprah?"

Liam returned from the kitchen with a glass of water. "My family has a place in Martha's Vineyard."

Fallon took a sip of water. She felt hot all over as she looked at Liam. She'd never been this turned on and she briefly wondered if it was the hormones. She sat down and crossed her legs tightly; she could feel the pulse quicken between her legs and she cleared her throat. Liam sat closer to her and started kissing her neck. She jumped and spilled the water.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" she said standing. 

"It's okay," Liam said drying himself off. "This wasn't my idea of getting you wet but it's okay."

Fallon laughed. "What was your idea?"

Liam gave her a sly smile and wrapped her in his arms and resumed kissing her neck. Fallon moaned his name and he chuckled. They found each other's lips and they each deepened the kiss. Liam groaned and picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Fallon quickly began undressing. 

"You sure you want this?" Liam asked unbuttoning his pants.

Fallon was too horny to answer. She dragged him onto the bed and wrapped her legs around him. This had been all she wanted from the moment she first saw him. It was like coming home. He entered her swiftly and they began rocking together. Fallon's hands were all over Liam's sweaty body. She touched him in wonder. This was love, she thought. Liam looked deep into her eyes and then kissed her forehead. Suddenly she felt sick. Like really sick. She pushed him away and ran to the bathroom and retched and retched.

There was a light knock at the door. 

"You okay, Fallon?" Liam asked, concerned. 

Fallon dabbed at her mouth as she came out of the restroom. "Yes. Besides being humiliated." She sat down on the edge of the bed and started dressing.

"Wait. Why are you leaving?" he asked. 

Fallon shook her head. "This was a big mistake."

Liam frowned. "No it wasn't. What's going on Fallon?"

Fallon stopped for a moment and rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to be straight with you. I think I'm pregnant with my therapist's baby."

Liam took a step back. "Whoa. Okay. You just found out?"

She quickly stood and took his hands in her own regretting her words immediately. "I'm not even one hundred percent sure. But things are adding up. Quickly..."

"You're sure you're not just drunk?" he asked raising his eyebrows. 

She nodded. "Pretty damn sure. I mean, I'm drunk but also like pregnant. I should go. I have things to take care of tomorrow..."

"Let me be there for you, Fallon," Liam said softly.

"No. I've got it."

Liam let go of her hands. "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't need your help. I'm a capable woman," she said putting on her diamond earrings. 

"You can be capable and still need help, Fallon. I want to be there for you through this," he said raising his voice slightly. 

"Look. I'm not even sure. Maybe I'm just being dramatic. It wouldn't be the first time. I just have to handle this situation, okay? Get off my back," she grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. Liam chased after her. 

"You let me in and then you kick me out! We're like ships passing in the night, Fallon. When will we ever be on the same page?" Liam asked looking distraught.

Fallon didn't turn around. "Maybe never. Goodbye, Liam."

********

"Yep. You're pregnant alright," Fallon's obstetrician, Dr. Hinge, said. 

Fallon buried her face in her hands and groaned. "How?"

Dr. Hinge gave her a funny look. 

"I mean, I know how. But why? Why me?" Fallon whined. 

Dr. Hinge crossed her arms. "I'm guessing that this wasn't a planned pregnancy? You know you have options, right?"

"I know," Fallon said dejectedly. "I just need some time to think."

Dr. Hinge handed Fallon some pamphlets. "The sooner the better--for the sake of your health, Miss Carrington."

"Thank you," Fallon said as Dr. Hinge left the room. Fallon sighed hard. "Fuck!" she said pulling at her hair. It had to be Dr. Matthew's. Unless it was Jeff's...no. It couldn't be Jeff's. Fallon took out her phone and texted Dr. Matthews:

URGENT! LUNCH TODAY @ THE RITZ. 

She didn't even wait for a reply. She knew he'd be there.

*********

Fallon rolled her eyes as Dr. Lucas Matthews sat across from her at the airy restaurant. She'd ordered a salade niçoise so she could have something light to eat. She'd almost finished it by the time he'd shown up. He was dressed in an ill-fitting grey suit with duckbill shoes and his hair was slicked back. He didn't look as hot as she remembered and she touched her stomach briefly and wondered if her baby would also be not cute. She cringed.

"What's this all about?" Dr. Matthews snapped. 

Fallon took the test results out of her bag without saying a word. He took the papers from her and quickly read them; his eyes grew larger by the second. 

"You're pregnant?" he asked. 

"Yes. And before you ask, yes, it's yours."

He ran his hands through his hair. "This is great news."

Fallon made a face. "It is?"

He took her hands from across the table. "If you don't want the kid I'll take it," he said casually. 

Fallon jerked her hands away. "What the fuck? Who talks like that? Why would you want it anyway?"

He smiled. "I could retire on the child support alone."

Fallon's stomach dropped. "You asshole..."

"What? You don't want to raise a kid. You made that very clear at the very beginning of our first session."

"No, I don't but I don't want to just give it away either," she said frowning. 

"Fine," he snapped sitting back in his seat. "You keep it for now and I'll see you in court. This isn't over, Fallon. I have just as much right to that baby as you do and I'm ready to the play the system to get what's mine."

Fallon grabbed her bag in a huff. "I think I will keep it! My dad's lawyers will make sure you don't get a goddamn dime either!" 

"Sit the fuck back down, Fallon," Dr. Matthews ordered.

"Excuse me? No one talks to me like that--especially a man in a bad suit."

"Look. We're stuck together whether you like it or not. That baby is half mine and if you even think about aborting it I will sue you."

"So sue me! I'm filthy rich--it doesn't matter to me!"

"But that baby will..."

Fallon gave him a dirty look. "Whether or not I choose to keep this baby is MY choice. And if I do you WILL NOT be in its life. Do you understand, Lucas?"

He swallowed hard. "I can't accept those conditions. I'll be seeing you in court."


	17. It's My Therapist's

Fallon woke up in the middle of the night starving. She padded her way to the kitchen to find Monica stuffing her face with the night's leftovers. Monica opened her eyes wide and then finished licking the mashed potatoes off the spoon defiantly. 

"What?" Monica mumbled. "I'm hungry."

"I'm not judging," Fallon said opening the fridge to make herself a turkey sandwich. She put the stuff on the counter and opened the jar of mayonnaise and took a spoonful and ate it. She moaned and Monica looked at her with disgust.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Monica said. "How can you eat that stuff?"

Fallon shrugged and started making her sandwich. "I'm just craving it."

Monica put her hand on her hip. "Craving it? Hmph. You're not knocked up with my brother's baby, are you?"

Fallon snorted. "Oh god no. It's my therapist's."

Monica's jaw dropped. "I was just kidding. You're really pregnant?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Fallon said. There was no use in making a big deal about her pregnancy reveal. It wasn't like she was exactly excited about it. She took a huge bite of her sandwich and sighed. "You know what this needs?"

"What?" Monica asked as she reached for a biscuit.

"More mayonnaise..."

Monica laughed and Fallon smiled. 

"What's going on in here?" Kirby asked standing in the doorway. She waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of chocolate chip ice cream. "Are midnight eating sessions a thing at the Carrington manor? Because I can definitely get behind this tradition."

"If you're pregnant it is," Fallon said. 

Kirby choked on her ice cream. "You're pregnant? Oh my god. This is going to be hilarious," she said laughing. 

"Well I don't think it's very funny," Fallon said taking the ice cream from Kirby. "I have a life, ya know? This baby is just going to ruin things for me."

Monica and Kirby both looked at each other. 

"What?" Fallon snapped. 

"You don't have a life," Monica said. "At least not a social one."

"Yeah," Kirby added. "What she said. I mean, did you get artificial insemination or something?"

"You're both bitches, you know that?" Fallon said. But her heartbeat quickened from embarrassment. Was she really so transparent? Was it really that obvious that she had nothing or no one outside of her work? "And to answer your question Kirby, no."

"Are you and the father even together?" Kirby asked. 

"God you're nosey," Fallon said. "And yes, we're together," Fallon blurted out. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said grabbing the ice cream. She rushed out of the kitchen and back to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands. Why did she feel the need to lie? Especially about the baby's father. He was a douche canoe to the tenth degree and now she had the biggest blabber mouths in all of Atlanta knowing her business. She took a bite of ice cream and tried to calm herself down. She could fix this. Yes. She could fix anything.

***********

Later that morning, and after Fallon had puked her brains out, she made her entrance for breakfast with her family. 

"You're glowing, sis," Sam said as she sat next to him. 

"Thanks love," she said softly as she piled her plate high with food. 

Sam frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. Her stomach dropped when Kirby walked into the breakfast room with a smirk on her stupid face. Fallon gripped her fork and glared at Kirby, daring her to spill her secret. But Kirby just sat down and started nibbling on a bagel. Moments later Steven walked into the room and sat across from Fallon and Sam, looking exhausted. 

"What's the matter with you?" Fallon asked. 

"He was up all morning with Monica--she's sick and won't be joining us for breakfast this morning," Sam said. 

Fallon stabbed at a sausage. "That's too bad."

Just then Cristal and Blake walked into the dining room--they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

"Can we keep the PDA to a minimum?" Fallon asked. 

"She's still here?" Cristal asked as she poured herself a cup of tea. 

Blake ignored Cristal and poured over the news on his iPad. 

Cristal kicked Blake under the table. 

"What?" Blake asked looking up from his tablet. 

"Why is she still here? I thought you said you'd talk to her about moving out," Cristal spat.

"By all means, talk about me like I'm not even here," Fallon said. "Besides. My dad would never kick his pregnant daughter out."

Blake choked on his coffee. He wiped the dribble from his chin and turned beat red. "What?!"

Cristal clutched her pearls. "You're pregnant before me?"

"I didn't know it was a competition," Fallon said. 

"Who's the father?" Blake boomed. 

Fallon winced. She really didn't have the mind to be yelled at so early in the morning. "Dr. Lucas Matthews. You know, dad, the doctor YOU recommended I see?"

"Congratulations!" Sam said. "Our babies are going to be besties!"

Fallon gave him a weak smile. 

"You're going to keep it?" Steven asked. "You're not very motherly..."

Fallon did her best to hide the hurt from her face. "It's not like I had the best role model..."

Cristal cleared her throat. "I think we should invite Dr. Matthews over for a family dinner."

"Absolutely not," Blake said. 

"You don't have to be so stubborn!" Fallon said. "You barely know him!"

"I know enough," Blake said getting up and leaving the room. 

An awkward silence descended upon the room until Cristal spoke. 

"I'll talk to him for you, Fallon. Maybe we could go to dinner--just the four of us."

Fallon slightly softened towards Cristal. "Thank you."

"Welp this is awkward," Kirby said grabbing her orange juice and getting up. "Fallon. I'll see you at work later, right?"

Fallon nodded. "As long as you don't wear that."

Kirby scoffed and walked out of the room. 

Cristal put her hand on Fallon and Fallon didn't pull away.

"You're father will cool down soon enough. I promise. I may be his new wife but I know him very well," Cristal said. 

"Thanks Cecil--I mean Cristal," Fallon said. 

Cristal beamed at her. "This baby can be a good thing for you--for all of us. I have one question--does Liam know?"

Fallon glared at her. "That's none of your business."

Cristal looked doe eyed. "Oh well I just thought that the two of you had a thing. But I guess I was wrong. I do have to say you guys made a really cute couple. I'm surprised that you're not together. He seems perfect for you."

Tears stung Fallon's eyes. "Well you're wrong. He's nothing but an old friend that I most definitely don't have feelings for."

Cristal eyed her with a small smile on her lips. "Sure. Most definitely..."


End file.
